Dreams
by ms17thst
Summary: Our agents are all having dreams - the good, the bad and the ugly kind - except one. The recurring dreams are starting to worry them but how will they get at the cause? (Some OC's) And what is the connection to the young girl who has found her way into the Warehouse? All characters are mentioned.
1. Dream Weaver

** Chapter 1 Dream Weaver**

"Dreams can come true...if we have the courage to pursue them." Walt Disney

* * *

Denise Williams collapsed in her bed somewhere around two o'clock in the morning. Her husband was away on another business trip and her friends had just left. She had promised it wouldn't get out of hand – just some drinking on a Tuesday night to relieve the boredom but then someone brought the coke and a few lines later, she forgot her promises. She also forgot her niece who had locked herself in her bedroom as soon as the undesirables came into the house. Her niece was a very smart girl and she knew that it was just a matter of time before their friendliness became derogatory and condescending. It seemed the more inebriated they all got, the more they toyed with her like a helpless animal before the kill - making her the butt of their jokes. Her aunt, who should have protected her from such things, stood by while they did this - so the high school freshman ran into her room as soon as she heard them coming. She wondered if the alternative of foster care wasn't better but the courts had awarded her mother's sister guardianship when her parents were killed. For now, there was little she could do.

Now, as Emily slept peacefully in her room, her aunt crawled into her own bed. Denise prayed that she would not have the nightmare again but no matter how much she drank to fall asleep in a stupor, it was always waiting for her. It had been the same dream every night for the past week. She was in a long darkened hallway and at the other end was a woman, dressed all in black. The woman was tall, slender and walked towards her with an air of complete confidence. The black leather coat hung low and swayed to either side as she walked toward Denise in a slow, menacing manner. "_I am coming for you Denise_," the voice said, and although she didn't know who it was, she tried to scream and run. Each night though, she could never do either. Denise was frozen in her dream as the woman came closer and closer. She could actually feel the air get colder as this woman stood before her. The dark figure towered over her and bent down to whisper the message she uttered every night. "_You will beg for my mercy, but I will show you none. You are going to pay for what you've done_," the voice said in her ear. She could not make out any features except the sinister smile that revealed white teeth, and the blackest eyes she had ever seen. Frozen with fear, Denise tried to wake herself up, and when she finally did, the sheets were once again tousled and drenched with her sweat. She swore if she had the dream one more time, she'd go to someone who could interpret this for her. She picked up the card of the woman who provided such a service and promised she'd call as soon as she got up. None of it made sense to her – she didn't even know anyone with a British accent.

* * *

Myka jumped in her sleep and yelled out Helena's name. HG was lying next to her almost anticipating it. It was the fourth night in a row that Myka had woken up like that. She was having a dream about Helena, but she didn't know what it was because after waking up, in spite of the terror it brought her, she could not remember much. The first night all she could remember was being outside a building and HG was locked inside. The next time she saw Helena dressed all in black. The next night, she started to scream "No!" in her sleep but she didn't know what she was saying it about. It was odd that the same dream kept coming back to her, and she thought about mentioning it to Mrs. Frederic, just as a precaution because not only was it waking her up, it was staying with her throughout the day. She didn't want to worry Helena, who had a tendency to overreact when it came to things that bothered Myka. HG was already losing sleep herself watching over Myka these past few nights.

Even Leena sensed it. She noticed the change in Myka's aura and asked her about it. "Trouble sleeping. Probably the stress at work," Myka offered as the excuse but Leena wasn't buying it. She sensed there was more to it. So did Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

HG pulled Pete aside in the hallway that morning. "I'm worried about her, Pete. This is the fourth night in a row she's awoken from a bad dream," she confided in him.

"And you can't think of _any way_ to exhaust her so she sleeps through the night?" he asked making the joke before he thought about it. His memory was jogged sharply when HG grabbed his arm and pain surged up it.

"OK, ok I get it," he said pulling loose. "Wait, I don't get it," Pete admitted as he rubbed his arm.

"Myka is having bad dreams. She says she cannot remember the content….," HG said thinking.

"But she's got that photogenic memory thing," Pete said.

Helena's eyes crinkled at the edges as she realized he was serious. "You mean _photographic, _but studies have not shown a strong correlation between dream recall and eidetic memory," HG explained.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Pete said lost in the words. "Maybe it's the job. We're all a little stressed out," he offered.

"Are you having disturbing dreams as well?" HG asked with great interest as the scientist in her emerged.

"Yes, actually I am," he said sincerely and HG's ears perked up. Perhaps there was something in the house?

"I keep dreaming I am on a boat going out to sea but there's a storm coming," he started.

"Yes?" HG asked curiously.

"And I know that the storm is going to toss and turn the boat," he continued.

"Yes?" HG asked wondering if she should write this down.

"And I have this strong feeling that I am going to be shipwrecked for months," Pete said now looking upward as he recalled the details. There was tension in his voice.

"And there on the dock stand Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel!" he said turning to HG.

The Brit frowned unable to get the gist of where the horror lay. "Is it a question of not enough food supply?" HG said seriously, attempting to figure it out.

"It's a question of booty supply. I only can fit one on the boat!" Pete said explaining his dilemma.

His screams could be heard in the dining room where Mrs. Frederic sat with Myka.

* * *

It was unusual to find the Keeper seated at the table, but there she was, sipping on her tea in Artie's seat. Mrs. Frederic was never one to rush her agents when it came to matters that they wanted to discuss with her. She was concerned about Myka though because she noticed that she definitely seemed distracted when she saw her. "Everything OK, Agent Bering?" she had asked her the day before but Myka assured her it was. "Maybe being cooped up in the Warehouse," Myka offered as an excuse, and Mrs. Frederic nodded her head in agreement. She knew that the lack of field work was getting to everyone. The last two pings which got them all excited turned out to be false alarms just as they had packed their bags. It was a rehearsal in frustration for them.

Helena burst into the room ahead of the injured party, who was holding his arm in pain.

"You know, HG you oughta try learning to hit like a girl," Pete complained unaware of the guest. HG too, didn't notice and went about getting her tea ignoring the complaints of her fellow agent.

"Good morning everyone," Artie said coming into the room, ready to take his seat which he quickly discovered was occupied. As happy as he was to see Mrs. Frederic, her presence in his seat threw him and he looked around as if he had no idea where to sit. Mrs. Frederic patted the arm of the chair next to him. "Arthur," she said softly as if giving him the answer. That was Myka's seat, but Myka was sitting in Pete's seat and now HG was next to her on the opposite side of where she usually sat and Pete was in HG's seat and Claudia wasn't even there. It was too much for the creature of habit that was Arthur Nielsen. "There will be a memo about this," he said to no one. His frustration built as he sat in the seat that didn't feel right and now the coffee didn't taste good.

"Claudia!" he yelled because he couldn't think of anyone else to yell at. The young agent appeared in the doorway and looked as if the cat had dragged her across town before dragging her in. Her hair was disheveled and sticking out in various directions, she was still in her pajamas that were crumpled and buttoned incorrectly and she dragged her feet forward in her slippers as if she couldn't raise her legs.

"Yikes!" Pete yelled upon seeing her. She ignored him and went to the open seat at the other end of the table and sat. She never saw Mrs. Frederic and immediately put her head down.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked and put her hand on her arm. The last time Claudia looked like this, she had the flu.

"I haven't slept in nights. I keep having dreams," Claudia moaned with her face down on her arm. She lifted her head to see who was staring at her from the other end of the table.

"Oh frack," Claudia said and pulled her robe closed and tried to sit up.

"It's okay, Miss Donovan. It would seem we're all lacking in the sleep department," the Sage said looking at Artie.

It was true, and he should have known better than to try and hide it from her of all people. Now she was staring right at him and he had nowhere to go.

"Well, yeah I haven't been sleeping well but you know it would help if those pipes didn't bang all night. Pete, could you get to them today?" Artie asked trying to get the focus off of the real reason.

"I would, but I'm thinking of filing a Workers Comp claim," he said grabbing his arm and staring at HG.

"What did you do?" Claudia asked Pete.

"Me? She started it!" he responded.

"Did you hit him?" Myka asked HG and all of them forgot under whose watch they were presently.

"A love tap really," HG said dismissing his claim.

"Look at this mark. Does this look like a love tap?" Pete said rolling up his sleeve to show the red mark on his forearm where she had squeezed him. "What is a love tap, anyway?" he asked.

Mrs. Frederic didn't move. Her eyes moved around the table, observing. Artie had put his head in his hands because he could only imagine what his boss would say about this childish display. And this was one of their good days he thought.

* * *

"Arthur, a word," she said to him and silence filled the room as they exited. She walked into the hallway before she spoke.

"Your dreams, Arthur. Are they about Agent Wells?" she asked pointedly. He knew better than to even hesitate.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are they waking you up?" she followed.

"Yes," he repeated.

"Yes, mine too," Mrs. Frederic admitted in a rare show of commonality. "Agent Donovan is having them too and so is Pete, but he doesn't remember them yet," she said as she opened the front door.

"Keep an eye on them, Arthur. We must find out why Agent Wells is in our dreams and yet does not seem to be having them herself."

"Did she say that?" Artie asked and then realized to whom he was speaking. "Right."

"And for heaven's sake, Arthur, find something constructive for them to do!" she implored as she left.

* * *

If you've made it this far - thanks for reading along. I appreciate any and all comments/questions/suggestions and  
thank you in advance for taking the time to do so.


	2. Private Thoughts

**Chapter 2 Private Thoughts**

"**It takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else****."****―****Erma Bombeck**

* * *

Artie closed the door behind Mrs. Frederic and stood alone in the hallway for a minute. He was a very private man, rarely letting his agents see his vulnerabilities. Myka had quietly been encouraging him for years to allow them in – they were a family after all, but still this came hard to Artie. He was their boss and he believed a certain distance should be maintained in order to make that work.

He didn't have to acknowledge his feelings for them to know how he felt. Claudia was like a daughter to him, and he was protective of her. Pete was his alter ego – macho and self-confident. On many levels Myka was his favorite – and reminded him of himself – bright, eager, wanting to be the best agent she could be but with a heart he could never match. Leena brought the sense of family that bonded them together. Then there was HG. He had come a long way with his feelings for her. Their relationship in the beginning was tumultuous at best. Mistrust and anger were conceived as soon as she got there. Myka's pleading with him to give her a chance finally got through. Aside from the perpetual disregard for protocol and authority, he found HG to be a good agent. She was bright and when he finally wasn't so intimidated by that, he realized she could be a real asset to the Warehouse. He got past the fear of her being a bad influence when he realized what a good influence Myka was on her. In Myka, he had faith, and when he didn't want to deal with HG, Myka was the buffer for him. He admired each of his agents and never once did he entertain a romantic interest in any of the women. He loved them like daughters or sisters but never felt a passionate pulse for any of them.

Which is why his dream was so disturbing to him.

Then a horrible thought crossed his mind; if Mrs. Frederic knew he was dreaming about HG, did she know the context? He banged his head against the front door at the very thought, which is why he jumped when Myka came out to check on him. "Are you okay, Artie?" she asked out of concern, but her voice was an intrusion on a very private thought.

"Yes I'm okay!" he said louder than he needed to. Myka pulled back from the harshness in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked a very confused Myka. "Why does everybody have to ask about what we're thinking? Is nothing private anymore? I don't understand that about you people," he ranted unnecessarily. His overreaction was not lost on Myka but she attributed it to lack of sleep. It was not lost on Helena who stood there not caring what the reason was; no one spoke to Myka like that. She glared at Artie who met her eyes and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

When did he start to notice how flawless her skin was?

Mrs. Frederic was right; they all needed something to do and Artie set out to find out what it was. He barked orders for Pete to check the neutralizer pipes and for Claudia to find out if they had all come into contact with the same thing recently. He passed Myka and HG in the hallway without looking at them.

* * *

"Wow, that was weird even for him," Myka said but HG had already lost interest.

"Tell me, darling, have you remembered anything else about your dreams?" she asked Myka.

Myka's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to remember anything and then tried to decide how much she wanted to tell Helena. It was less detail she remembered and more a feeling that stayed with Myka and it wasn't a very good feeling. That is what she hesitated to share. Telling Helena that '_something_' didn't feel right was like releasing the dogs on a fox hunt; she wouldn't stop until she got at what it was. HG never just sat with something and let it play out. Oh no, the answer was there somewhere and she hunted it down – even if it lie in Myka's subconscious.

"I can't seem to remember anything else other than you are locked in a building," Myka offered as her only piece of the dream.

"What does _building_ represent to you, Myka?" HG started and Myka knew even the smallest crumb of evidence was going to be scrutinized. She also knew that the questions would not stop.

"Hmmm, let me see," Myka said getting their coats from the closet. "A _building_ is a structure," Myka started and HG listened with great interest. "The Warehouse is a _building_," Myka continued as she gently nudged HG toward the front door.

"Yes, it is," HG agreed happy to hear Myka doing this analysis.

"We work at the Warehouse," Myka said and HG started to get suspicious that this line of thinking was getting to easy. "We should go to work," Myka said smiling at a very dissatisfied HG.

"You really do think you're funny, don't you?" HG said to her friend. "It's sad really."

Myka ignored her partner's jab and waited for the others to join them in the car.

* * *

Emily didn't like going home right after school so she told her aunt that she had joined the choir and had rehearsal every day. This gave her time to do what she really want – exploring. She got on her bike and rode for what seemed like miles. It was something she started weeks ago and each day she went a different route until something interested her. A couple of weeks ago she found the most interesting thing yet. She had ventured out past the town limit to the forest. The ground was flat and she rode her bike through the trees until she reached the clearing on the other side. There in front of her was a spacious opening. The next time she visited, she rode out into the flat area. At first the rocky terrain looked void of anything. Then she travelled further out and discovered what looked like a structure in the side of a hill. She rode her bike from behind the structure and noticed that she was now standing on what might be the roof of the building. The top was flat with no distinguishing marks.

Had she lived in Univille all her life, Emily might have remembered the talk about the building being on government property. But she was relatively new to this area and had no idea where she was or what she was standing on. Off to one side of the expanse was a small opening, a chimney it looked like. Curiosity got the better of the young girl and she peered down the vast shaft. "Hello?" she yelled down but all she heard was the echo of her voice. She held onto the sides of the opening and looked down. Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound and with that, she was sucked straight down the chute. As Emily braced herself for what her brain told her was going to be a terrible landing, the airflow gently carried her down and she landed softly at the bottom. Emily didn't know it but she had just entered the Warehouse through one of the only openings that was not detected by the security system.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the expansive space in front of her, filled with shelf after shelf of items. She must have fallen through an airshaft at a factory, she thought. She crawled out of the space and stood up. Amazed at the size of the room she was in, she didn't think she could see where it ended. Oddly enough, she realized she didn't feel afraid. That was because any place was better than home. She stood still for a few minutes as she tried to figure out where she was. She slowly walked down an aisle and figured this was the back area of a warehouse where items were stored. She could see tags on things but didn't bother to read anything. Emily wasn't sure how far away from home she was but she knew it would take some time to get back, if she could get out of there.

She walked back to the chimney that had delivered her and wondered how she was going to get back up the thing. Then she read the tag on the mantel: _Clement Clarke Moore's Fireplace_ – it read. That name rang a bell to the girl who had spent countless hours in the library or at home reading. "Of course," she said to herself when she remembered he was the author of the famous poem, "_Twas the Night Before Christmas_". She started to think – how was it that she came flying down the chimney but didn't crash? Emily was very bright but she was still only fourteen years old. She still hung onto the hope that there was still magic in the world.

With no one around to see her, Emily slid back into the opening, placed her finger to the side of her nose, closed her eyes and nodded. The return trip seemed a lot faster and more direct as she shot up through the opening like an arrow. Emily landed safely on the roof, unharmed and unshaken.

"I am _so_ coming back here!" she out loud.

Emily did go back and each time she went to her entry way she was delivered safely to the floor below. Feeling a little braver each time, she started to explore the strange room downstairs. Once she thought she heard voices off in the distance and so she decided to stay very close to her egress. That is how she happened upon the room of first edition books. Emily ran her fingers across the binders and her excitement grew as she read her favorite titles. She thought this must be a pretty cool place to work if they gave their employees their own library. By the time the first week was over, Emily had her visits down to a science. She left school and went straight to her wonder room. She stayed an hour so that she could be home by dinner and her aunt never suspected anything. Only once did she panic that she would be found out. The other day her aunt, who never noticed anything, asked Emily where her earring was. She grabbed at her left ear and sure enough, the earring was missing. She knew she had it on when she went down the chimney that day because she felt it swinging in the breeze. She worried that she may have dropped it in the library room where she was reading a book that afternoon. What would happen if she was discovered hiding out there? At the very least, they would make her leave and probably call her aunt. She hurried there after school the next day and thankfully found the earring in the chimney, seemingly undetected. She was grateful to have found it. She treasured the handmade earrings - they were a gift from her mother when her parents visited a Native American reservation. The earrings were circular in the middle with webbing across the each sphere. Three beads were strung on the webbing in each and below each circle hung a silver feather.

Each part had a special meaning. Her mother explained to Emily that Native Americans believed that dreams were messages from the sacred spirits. The hole in the center of the _dream catcher_ earrings allowed good dreams to reach the sleeper. The webs were there to trap the bad dreams and hold them until they disappeared in the morning light. The beads were the good dreams that could be caught throughout then night and her mother said she liked that there were three beads just like there were three of them. The feather was the symbol for air – essential for life – and allowed the good dreams to travel softly to the sleeper.

Emily loved everything about the story her mother told her especially because now dreams were the only place she saw her.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who posted comments - please keep them up if you can. I appreciate you taking the time.**  
**Thank you to Polar Dawn - for his careful eye ...and abundant patience.**  
**This is a slightly different story line for me - so thank you for any thoughts/suggestions/comments.**


	3. Dream Girl

**Chapter 3 Dream Girl**

**"Dreams are the royal road to the unconscious." Freud**

* * *

Myka thought if she could sneak away and head to the Warehouse library, she might find a book on dream interpretation. _Suppose Helena was correct in her theory that we are responsible for our dreams_, she thought. Was she really choosing the parts of her dream, including HG? What could it mean and why was she having the same dream over and over? While HG was busy checking inventory with Claudia to see if there were any artifacts they all may have touched recently, she went to the archive room.

Myka entered the room and noticed that one of the chairs at the table seemed slightly out of place. She spent a considerable amount of time in that room and given her eidetic memory, she noticed these things. No one had mentioned being in there, but it could have been Artie or Mrs. Frederic. Maybe this is what he did after hours when he had the Warehouse all to himself. The air purifying system that kept the room at the right temperature also kept it dust free - which is why Myka was surprised to find a gray powdery substance on the table. She swiped her hand across it and rubbed it between her fingers. It had a slight odor, but she couldn't place it as anything. Myka wiped it on her pants and proceeded to the shelf that contained the books on dreams. She was there only a short time when her cell went off with a text from HG. Artie wanted them all back in the office - '_immediately – if not sooner' -_ the text read. "Well nice to see his mood has improved," Myka said out loud.

Emily listened for the door to close. She was lucky that she had been behind a shelf when she heard the intruder come in. She figured it was just a matter of time before one of the employees came into the room so she was always ready to hide. She had peeked through the stack and could see Myka and thought she was just the type of woman who would spend her time in a library. She was pretty and very smart looking she thought, even though she only saw her for a few seconds. Emily went to the same place Myka had been standing and noticed the book that was jutting out from the row. "_Interpretation of Dreams_" by Sigmund Freud, Emily read. '_Cool_', she thought, happy that the smart looking woman was into dreams, too.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the office and Myka was the last to arrive because she had been the farthest into the Warehouse. She was glad Artie started as soon as she got there so there would be no chance for HG asking where she was.

"OK people I think I found the perfect thing for you all to do starting tomorrow," Artie announced having already gotten Mrs. Frederic's approval.

"Espionage, reconnaissance, saving a damsel in distress?" Pete said desperate to get out of the Warehouse.

"Not exactly, but you do get to leave the building," Artie said smiling too broadly for anyone's comfort.

"Artie?" HG said because even she caught on now something was amiss.

"Well, you know how Mrs. Frederic is always stressing how we should _give back_ to the community?" Artie said not making eye contact with any of them.

"I think she said we should _stay out_ of the community," Pete corrected him.

"Yeah, I thought she wanted us to keep a low profile," Claudia chimed in.

"Yes and how's that working for all of you?" Artie asked finally able to shift the focus. He was looking right at HG who on more than one occasion inflicted her opinion on the unsuspecting town's folk of Univille. HG tried to look confused by the accusation.

"The time you sent the Girl Scout cookies you ordered too many of to the high school and nearly caused a food riot?" he offered.

"How was I supposed to know there was a no sugary snack rule?" HG said defensively.

"The time you got the lacrosse team to do the lawn for you?" he offered as a second example.

"Well really Artie," HG said in disgust, "….yard work?"

"Anyway I searched high and low and the only thing I could come up with was participating in Career Day at the high school," Artie said looking at the papers the Vice Principal had sent over.

"You want us to recruit high school kids?" Claudia asked.

"Just what we need, more children," HG said and then realized her friends had taken offense. "Sorry," she offered weakly.

"Actually, they have offered us a booth at the job fair and I told them you'd be more than happy to go. Two days at the most," Artie said letting them know it was a done deal.

Helena approached Artie to look at the papers but he recoiled as if he was scared.

"I wasn't going to bite you, Artie," the Brit said kidding.

"Bite? Who said anything about bite? What is it with your people? You're always saying things like that. Like I would want you to ever bite me or something," Artie said throwing the papers down and storming out of the room.

"OK what the frack is up with Gramps?" Claudia said and everyone looked at each other.

"If you ask me," Pete said in a strained voice, "Artie needs to _visit-the-doctor_, if you know what I mean," and his body language left nothing to the imagination.

His fellow agents chastised him for his sharing of too much information.

* * *

The agents headed home without seeing Artie again. As they started to pull away though, Pete suddenly stopped the car. "A vibe?" Myka asked when she saw his expression, and put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, not a bad one though," he said trying to decipher what it was. He decided it was okay and started driving away just as the chimney propelled its traveler onto the roof. As the agents drove back to the B&B, Emily made her way back to her aunt's house undetected.

* * *

Artie looked in the mirror to see if there were any outward signs of the anxiety he was feeling inside. His eyes did look droopier and his skin seemed more wrinkled then he ever noticed. These damn dreams were taking their toll on him, but who could he tell? He usually confided things in Vanessa but he didn't think she'd appreciate this secret, no matter how understanding she was. She would never look at him the same way again. No, not Vanessa. And God, he prayed Mrs. Frederic didn't know because he wouldn't be able to face her again. The only thing to do was to erase it from his memory – push it back far into the recesses of his mind, never to be found. Yes, that was what he would do. He took a deep breath, a renewed man and looked back into the mirror. He looked better already.

Mrs. Frederic sat in her dining room and thought about what was happening. _Dreams – the sequence of thoughts and feelings that come to us when we sleep – are taking on a new meaning_, she thought. It would be rare for an individual to have the same dream over and over again but for a group of people who worked together to have similar dreams, then an artifact must be at work. She needed to know if Claudia found anything.

* * *

Claudia sucked the air sharply inward when she walked into the room and there was her boss, sitting at her desk. "Really, Mrs. F – we gotta work out a system. Just a little signal, okay? Cause I don't want to have a fracking heart…," the young agent said and then realized to whom she was speaking. "No, always good to see you," she said, attempting to recoup.

"Agent Donovan, did you come across anything in your search that perhaps all of us … I mean _all of you _might have touched?" Mrs. Frederic asked getting up from the seat.

"No, I couldn't find anything that we touched at the Warehouse. Do you think it could be something here?" Claudia asked looking around her room first.

"That's a good question. Perhaps you should start in the communal rooms and bag anything you suspect to see if it is an artifact," the Sage said looking out the window. "It will be dark soon," she said more as an observation. Claudia stood there, her eyes wandering around the room as she waited for Mrs. F to give her a signal. "Keep me updated," Mrs. Frederic said taking her leave and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Claudia thought back to what she said. Was Mrs. Frederic having weird dreams, too? In a moment of total bravery, Claudia opened the door to follow her and ask her that very question, but was greeted by HG instead.

"Did you see Mrs. Frederic?" Claudia asked puzzled by how quickly that woman could disappear.

"Not since this morning," HG answered and now Claudia really was surprised.

"So HG, you're not having any dreams like the rest of us?" Claudia asked as part of her investigation.

"I dare say, nothing out of the ordinary," HG answered.

"Why do you think that is?" the younger woman asked.

"Oh I am sure there are any number of reasons why I am not following suit in this," HG said plainly.

"Such as?" Claudia pressed.

"Well there have been some studies done on the highly intelligent and dreams," HG said in a low voice looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Really?" Claudia said wondering just where the Great Mind was going with this.

"Yes, and there has been some conclusive evidence that not only do we dream in brighter colors, we seem to remember them better as well," HG shared.

"So you remember your dreams?" Claudia asked trying to figure out the point.

"Well of course darling – in vivid detail," HG said earnestly.

"OK but are you dreaming about yourself?" Claudia asked getting at the common denominator of their dreams.

"Well, not exclusively dear. I'm not conceited," HG answered as if that should clear it all up.

* * *

Claudia went downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Leena. Leena confessed that she had been having dreams as well, but could not remember much about them.

"It's odd though…," she said as she was preparing dinner. "I don't think I've ever dreamed about HG as much as before this week."

Claudia shared what she found out with Myka and Pete. Pete said there simply was no way he would be dreaming about HG if Olivia Wilde was on the dock and his friends looked at him but never asked for an explanation. Myka waited for him to leave before she shared with Claudia that her dreams were waking her up and that she couldn't remember much detail but she did remember the feeling.

"I don't know what Helena's doing, but I know I am trying to stop her," Myka said.

"Yeah, how does that turn out I wonder?" Claudia said quickly and then was sorry she did. "Sorry," she offered to Myka who didn't say anything.

"Mrs. F thinks we should check everything in the house that we might have all come in contact with," Claudia said changing the topic.

"Really? Everything?" Myka said looking around thinking that was a lot of things.

"Well, anything suspicious," Claudia clarified.

"OK well we'll start after dinner I guess," Myka said and decided to go upstairs. She met HG coming down with an armload of sheets – her sheets.

"Helena?" Myka asked.

"Yes darling?" the Brit responded.

"Are those my sheets?" Myka asked because she recognized the lavender floral print.

"Of course they are love," HG said smiling.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked.

"Well, I changed your sheets and put the pink flannel ones on. They're softer and I think you should take a nice, warm bath after dinner and then read. After that, perhaps some soft music and relaxation exercises. I will help you," Helena explained shifting her weight so she didn't drop the laundry.

"You? In the bedroom? Are going to help me do relaxation exercises?" Myka asked in succession.

"Well, yes darling," HG affirmed.

"And do you remember what happened the last time you attempted to _help_ me relax?" Myka asked smiling.

HG's eyes glanced up to the left as she tried to recall exactly what Myka was referring to. The image of her gently rubbing Myka's shoulders in an attempt to help her relax came back to her. Then the image of her hands slowly moving from Myka's back to other parts of her body where muscles contracted greatly before they relaxed came to her. "Ah yes, I see what you mean," HG smiled sheepishly.

"Aha," Myka said making her point.

* * *

Emily put her bike in the three car garage and headed upstairs. She yelled hello to anyone who might be there. Denise was shuffling through menus in the kitchen. "I want pizza," the older woman said. "Okay," Emily said looking at the stack of pizza boxes in the corner of the room. She was glad the cleaning lady was coming tomorrow.

"You're a really weird kid," Denise said to her niece.

"Thank you," Emily said back.

"It's not a compliment," her aunt clarified.

"Says you," Emily said under her breath as she left.

"I have someone coming tonight so you'll have to clear out after dinner," Denise informed her niece.

Nothing would give Emily more pleasure than to lock herself up in her room for the night.

* * *

**As always, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do reading your comments and thoughts.**  
**I appreciate that you take the time to share them with me.**  
**As for "yie's' concern about HG - not to worry. Wait till she runs into the cool kids at school. lol**


	4. What Befalls When Nighttime Calls?

**Chapter 4 What Befalls When Nighttime Calls? **

"**To Sleep; perchance to dream." Shakespeare**

* * *

Emily ate in silence in the kitchen as her aunt devoured her pizza in the living room in front of the television. There was a ten year age difference between her mother and aunt, and her mother often told Emily this was to blame for their having so little in common. Emily knew it was more than that. She knew her aunt was nothing like her mother, and seriously doubted they shared any of the same DNA. For years, the only family Emily knew was her mother and father because they had her right after college and took her on their archeological digs around the world. She met her aunt for the first time after the accident. Denise had married well and desperately wanted children. She never expected her first to be 13 years old and resented the fact that her sister had gotten everything she ever wanted. She was civilized to Emily but showed very little interest in her. That was fine with Emily who knew her days here were numbered. She heard her aunt speaking to someone and prayed it wasn't one of her drugged out friends over for the evening. In fact, it wasn't.

It was a middle aged woman who promoted herself as a talented medium. Her specialty was dream interpretation and it was listed first on her business card right before psychic readings and tea leaves. The woman waltzed into the large entry way never looking at Denise. "I sense a presence here," the woman said, and Denise quickly looked around. "Something dwells in your house," she continued and Denise grabbed her blouse at her neck. "What do you think it is?" she whispered to the woman. "Let's sit and discuss which package you want first," the guest said and this should have been Denise's first clue – but the woman was simply clueless.

* * *

The dishes were cleared and no one said anything but the inhabitants of the B&B were all a little anxious about the night. Artie didn't show up for dinner and they assumed he was perhaps visiting Vanessa. At least, they all hoped he was. They each grabbed a neutralizer spray can and started to go through the house and hunt for anything that might be suspicious that all of them touched.

When Claudia found herself in the living room with Myka and HG, she decided all work and no play was boring. "Tell Myka your theory about the dreams, HG," she said to Helena.

"Well, I do believe that dreams are in part our unconscious mind's way of dealing with certain emotions and events and are then portrayed through residual occurrences that happened to us recently," HG explained in her scholarly voice.

Myka was impressed but then there was little that came out of those lips that she didn't love. She often just watched HG's mouth when she spoke. Claudia was less impressed.

"Yeah okay, no – not the _I went to Oxford and Cambridge _answer. Tell her the one you gave me upstairs," Claudia said.

Now Pete and Leena joined them in the room that had less suspicious items than agents now. "Oh well I was explaining that there have been some studies done in the field of _oneirology_….," and HG stopped and looked around. "The study of dreams?" she offered.

"Ooohhh," Pete and Claudia said. "And their studies suggest that people with ….. let me see… ," HG halted because she realized now how this might come across. She couldn't ignore the smile on Claudia's face. "Yes Helena?" Myka asked with great interest. "Well, there has been some suggestion that people of very …. very high intelligence have more vivid dreams and remember them in much greater detail," HG said hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh so the fact that I remembered I dreamed about both Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel shows I have high intelligence?" Pete said and HG should have left it at that.

"What were they wearing?" she asked instead.

"What?" Pete asked.

"What were Ms. Wilde and Ms. Biel wearing?" HG asked again.

"I don't know – clothes I guess," Pete said.

"That's rather my point," Helena said casting her eyes aside. She could remember what people in her dreams wore down to the patterns in the clothes or the number of buttons on the dress.

"So HG feels she is not dreaming like the rest of us because of this," Claudia concluded.

"I did not say … I merely was pointing out …. I am not dreaming …," HG attempted but the smirk on Claudia's face told her she had been had. It was so rare for the young techie to _one up_ her mentor and she was enjoying it.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you HG, but I'm not dreaming about you so I don't think there's any real connection," Pete said.

"Well, that is good news," HG said relieved she was not invading everyone's dreams.

"Yeah and Leena and I are dreaming about you but can't remember so maybe you're just a small part of the dream," Claudia offered. For one of the first times in her life, Helena didn't care to be the center of attention. Even Myka seemed distressed in dreaming about her.

They went around the house but nothing seemed to pop when sprayed so they reported back to Mrs. Frederic that whatever was going on didn't seem to be in the house. She thanked them for letting her know and then proceeded to set up the camera in her bedroom. If Helena Wells was going to come back to her tonight, she wanted to witness it.

* * *

Denise sat across from her guest as the woman put her hands out and closed her eyes. "Someone is troubling you in your sleep," she said authoritatively and Denise was amazed. She didn't put it together that this is exactly what she told the woman on the phone when she called. "Tell me what he says," Mrs. Aviara said. "It's a woman," Denise said and then added, "I mean I think it's a woman." The woman opened her eyes and looked directly at Denise. "Yes, it is a woman," she confirmed. "She tells me she is coming for me," Denise said and the woman could see her host was really worried.

Mrs. Aviara wasn't a total charlatan – she believed her _abuela_ gave her the gift of seeing on her deathbed. What she really possessed was a keen perception about people and most of the time she found she just had to give back what people wanted to hear.

"She is coming. Do you know why?" the psychic asked. "No, I don't," Denise said. "What do you think she wants?" the woman asked. "She says she's going to make me pay for something," Denise shared. "Ahhh," Mrs. Aviara said deciding this was the result of a guilty conscious. "What have you done?" she asked Denise point blank. Denise pulled back and frowned. Hell, where she should begin? Should she tell this stranger she dabbled in drugs occasionally? Or she drank on a regular basis? She didn't get the chance.

"Sorry Aunt Denise," Emily said as she interrupted the exchange. "What?" Denise yelled at the young girl. "I'm sorry but would it be okay if I did my clothes downstairs now?" Emily asked. "You could leave that for tomorrow," Denise answered since the cleaning lady was coming but Emily could not wait. "If it's okay…," Emily said. "Go, I don't care," Denise said and then saw look on Mrs. Aviara's face. The medium had just found the source of the trouble in the house. She knew now that Denise would want the platinum package – which included amulets and several visits. She made Denise bring her to her bedroom where she chanted a prayer and sprinkled a potent powder on her bed. "Will that keep her away?" Denise asked as she walked her new friend to the door. "We do not know how prevailing she is. This should help, but if it does not, we will know that she is a more powerful spirit than we thought," the medium answered. Mrs. Aviara knew the power of suggestion could be very strong with unsuspecting clients but even she had no idea what she was up against. Certainly something that a sprinkle of baking soda would not deter.

It wasn't until Emily got upstairs that night after dinner did she notice her sachet had opened a little and spilled a little of its contents. The gray powdery substance was believed to invoke very strong dreams and she didn't want it to get all over. So she sewed up the tear and decided to wash all her clothes just in case. That was why she interrupted her aunt and her guest. Legend had it that just coming into contact with someone who touched the powder could produce powerful dreams. She wasn't sure it was true because she had found it on the kitchen counter once before and her aunt never complained about dreams. Maybe, Emily thought, nothing works on that woman.

* * *

Artie knocked on Vanessa's door. He had called and asked if he could see her and she said she would be delighted to see him. They had dinner and Artie had a glass of wine just to settle his nerves that Vanessa had commented on twice already. She read him like an open book. "Artie, I think the stress of this job is getting worse. Would you agree?" Vanessa asked him as she poured him an after dinner cordial. Artie rarely drank and she knew her suspicions were confirmed when he sipped on the liqueur. Artie was upset. "The job is good, slow but good. No, it's okay," he said and meant it. "What is it then, I can tell something is on your mind," the doctor said. Thoughts raced through his head. Maybe this was a bad idea. Wait, no, maybe this was a good idea. Being with the woman he was very fond of might just be the antidote to get rid of his dreams. Yes, why didn't he think of that before? It made perfect sense to him now. "Vanessa, I'd like to stay the night if that's okay with you?" he suddenly uttered. Vanessa smiled broadly but didn't speak. She was happy to hear the suggestion but was taken aback that it came from Artie – so spontaneously. Perhaps her suggestions to just go with things were finally sinking in.

* * *

Denise slipped into her bed confident that the money she just paid would guarantee her a good night's sleep. She couldn't have been more mistaken. Emily went to bed confident that she had removed the powerful powder from anything that someone could come into contact with. She couldn't have been more mistaken. There on the table in the Warehouse library lay the substance that Myka had touched.

Pete went to bed praying that he would have the same dream because of how much he enjoyed it the night before. He would regret that prayer. Leena and Claudia both tried to stay up as late as they could before they went to sleep hoping it would help with a peaceful night's rest. They would both be wrong. Artie thought being in the arms of the woman he loved would be the remedy for his problem. He couldn't have been more mistaken.

Helena was certain that her preparations to help Myka relax and her presence would be enough to ward off any anxiety that was causing Myka's bad dreams. HG couldn't have been more mistaken. And Mrs. Frederic thought that watching the tape the next morning would finally give her some answers. She couldn't have been more mistaken.

* * *

**Just a short update - hope it works. Thank you to everyone who took the time and effort to post a comment. I **  
**always appreciate that. **  
**Hope the next chapter follows soon but am in the path of Hurricane Sandy - so not sure about power outages. **  
**To all those who are in her path, be safe and be well. **


	5. The Dust of Dreams

**Sorry for the delay. We faired better than most through this storm.  
I typically do not to as well when there are long breaks between chapters so if this one does not work or  
leaves too many questions- let me know and I will try to correct them.  
Hope everyone is safe out there.**

* * *

** Chapter Five The Dust of Dreams **

"**In dreams begin responsibilities." W.B. Yeats**

Thunder cracked in the sky that night and flashed light into the bedroom windows. Ordinarily, this was something that woke Denise Williams up. She was a light sleeper, but no matter how many times the electricity teased her, Denise did not move. That was because she was once again, frozen with fear. "I am coming soon Denise," the voice said to her. She was all too familiar with this scene – the long dark hallway with the figure approaching her. "You will beg for my mercy but I will show you none. Do you know why?" the voice asked. Denise was certain it was a woman now and she was also strangely aware that these were different questions. She shook her head no. "I have no mercy for people who hurt the innocent. I will not fail at that again," the voice said and suddenly, Denise was enveloped in darkness. She could not see anything but she could smell perfume on the arm attached to the hand that was around her throat. She was choking and gasping for air and struggling with all her might but the woman's' arm was like steel. Suddenly, there was a loud banging and the woman released her and Denise fell to the floor. She had literally fallen out of bed. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in her room and alone and the noise was caused by the shudder banging on the window outside. She was unharmed although still shaken from the dream. She did as Mrs. Aviara instructed her to do and grabbed for the pad next to her bed and wrote down all the details she could remember. Then she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Denise picked up her head, looked in the mirror and drew back in horror.

There was the imprint of someone's hand on her neck.

* * *

Myka snuggled next to Helena's arm as she prepared for sleep. "I'm really okay, you know," she assured HG. "You're more than okay, darling," HG said back as she ran her fingers up and down Myka's arm. She gently pushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to induce sleep. HG's touch rarely prompted anything of the sort. "If you do dream Myka, try to tell me any of the details you remember as soon as you wake up. It's best to reflect on the dream before you forget any details," HG said. "Oh you mean like you very very bright people do?" Myka said teasingly. "We really must work on your sense of humor when this is over, darling," HG said only half kidding. "Are you sleepy?" she asked Myka who said not really. "I can think of several things I can do to help with that problem," HG offered. "I thought you wanted me to relax?" Myka said smiling to her partner. "Well, why don't we just _exhaust_ all the possibilities to see which works best," the scientist in love said. Helena proved her point – gently - before Myka drifted of peacefully in her arms. Helena was confident that Myka's slumber would be uninterrupted but all it did was send Myka into a deeper sleep more quickly.

Myka thought she woke to find herself in the black SUV. She was startled to go from her bed to the car so quickly. She glanced around to get her bearings and saw Helena entering a building in the distance. How did she get here, she wondered, because she was sure she was awake. She called to HG and Helena turned around and smiled at her, but kept going into the building, closing the door shut. Then it hit Myka like a burst of cold air and she froze for a second. A terrible feeling came over her like a wave and she pushed past it to get to the door. Helena looked okay, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. She pulled on the door but it was locked. She pulled harder on it but it wouldn't budge. She banged on the double glass window in the door. She yelled Helena's name as she watched her walk down the long hallway. She couldn't see where she was going or who she was going after, but Myka's heart froze with fear. Every fiber of her being told her HG was hell-bent on doing something and it wasn't good. Myka banged on the door until someone grabbed her hand. It was Helena next to her, holding onto her and refraining her from hitting her anymore. "Myka darling, tell me. Tell me what you were dreaming please," HG implored her.

Myka fell into HG's chest and held on for dear life but never said a word.

* * *

Artie had made the right decision to see Vanessa. It was the perfect remedy for what was ailing him. Their lovemaking was tender and sweet as it always was and he drifted off holding her in his arms. He inhaled the perfume from her hair and wondered how he ever had the strength to leave this woman. Artie took the deep breaths that Vanessa had instructed him to do before he slept to help him relax. He fell into a deep sleep. He woke with a start and found himself in the woods, alone. Where was Vanessa, he wondered. He had to find her and so he walked through the vine-covered trees in the sweltering heat. Deeper and deeper he went into the vast area but there was no sign of her. Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound and he stopped. The viper jumped out of the leaves and grabbed him in his thigh. The pain was immediate as the venom seeped quickly into this leg. He tried to retreat but someone was zapping the beast with a tesla. It dropped and suddenly the sharp pain of its teeth stopped. HG was holding onto Artie as he fell to the ground. "I'm afraid it was a rattler, Artie," HG said as he tried to look at his leg. She was cutting his pants leg open with a knife and ripping it off him. "I've got to get that out, Artie," HG said. "What do you mean 'get it out'?" Artie yelled at her. She was too calm for his liking as usual. "The poison from the Mojave is the most potent," HG said to him. "Well, Wells - do something!" he ordered as the pain seared up and down his leg. "Many of the poisonous snakes are _hemotoxic_ in that they affect the blood but the Mojave rattlesnake's venom is _neurotoxic _because it affects the nerves," HG said. "Great, death by lecture," Artie said as he allowed her to rip his pants leg off. "We have no supplies, Artie. The only way for me to get this out is to place my mouth on the bite and extract the venom," HG said. "Agent Wells, do what you have to do," Artie said. "I will have to put my mouth on the wound to suck it out, Artie," she reiterated. The pain increased and Artie felt light-headed. "For God's sake Helena, put your mouth there and do it," he yelled. Helena took a deep breath and placed her warm, wet mouth on Artie's leg and began to extract the venom. Artie could feel HG's mouth pulling gently on his thigh, her warm hands on his leg. "Oh God, yes Helena please keep doing that," he pleaded as the pain started to dissipate. "Yes, like that, harder, faster," he moaned as he felt her teeth pull gently on his body. He could feel the venom being withdrawn from his leg and begged HG to keep going. He felt the final pull of her suctioned lips as she spat out the poison. "Oh God, Helena thank you," he said with his eyes closed. "I had no idea you knew how to do that," he said out of breath. Then Artie went unconscious in the dream and in reality because the dream was over. Vanessa sat there, having woken from his groans. At first she thought he was in pain but when he started to call out Helena's name, there was no pain in his moaning. Jealously surged in her chest and she tried to do the same breathing exercises that she gave Artie but nothing worked.

"Damn that Agent Wells," she thought to herself.

* * *

Leena thought reading until she fell asleep would help her that night. She did fall asleep with the light on and the book across her chest where it slipped when she dozed. She dreamt again that she was in the living room taking care of all the things she does to run the B&B. She was alone or so she thought. She was certain the agents were all at the Warehouse so she was surprised to find HG sitting on the couch. "Oh, HG, you're home early aren't you?" Leena said startled. Then she looked at Helena. Her aura was dark and HG seemed motionless. "HG, what's wrong?" Leena asked sitting next to her. "I hurt a woman, Leena, very badly. Myka is going to be so upset with me. She begged me not to do it," HG said not looking Leena in the eye. "What happened?" Leena asked taking HG's hands. They were ice cold. "I don't know. I felt summoned as if someone were calling me to go there. When I arrived, there was the woman and I just knew I had to do something. I don't know how but I knew I had to stop her and I did, Leena. I stopped her. I may have killed her," HG said. Leena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Were you on a case, HG?" she asked because she hadn't heard about the agents going out. "No," HG said. "I simply knew I had to do this. Myka has to understand that, Leena. You'll have to help me tell her," HG pleaded. "I will Helena, I will," Leena said as she held onto HG who was shaking now. Leena's mind raced with thoughts as she tried to make sense of what HG was telling her. "You are a very good friend to me, Leena," HG said looking directly at Leena now. "We should spend more time together," HG said in a much calmer tone. Leena was surprised at the change in her voice and expression. "Yes of course but ….," Leena said and realized HG was moving in a little closer. Leena was startled by the lack of distance and yet she didn't retreat. Leena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then she realized she was staring at HG. She was amazed at how beautiful her eyes were. They were so dark and yet full of expression. _This couldn't be happening_, Leena thought. She didn't have feelings for HG this way and she knew that she and Myka were together so this could not be happening. Yet, she didn't move as HG moved in a little closer and reached out to touch Leena's temple and stroked it gently. "You know I always get what I want," Helena said, her breath hitting close to Leena's ear. "Helena, what are you doing?" Leena asked aware that her body would not retreat. Goose bumps erupted on her arms where HG's finger traced a line down one of them. "Myka would be devastated if she knew…," Leena said and with that Myka appeared. "If I knew what?" Myka asked entering the room. HG had pulled back and sat there now smiling at Leena with the most devilish smile she had ever seen. Leena pulled herself back from the daze she was in but had trouble speaking. She swore she saw Helena wink at her. "Oh darling, Leena wanted to surprise you with a special dinner," HG said as she left the room. "Wait what about the woman, HG? Myka, she said she hurt someone. What happened?" Leena asked confused. "HG?" Myka asked in disbelief. "She wouldn't hurt a fly," Myka said smiling.

Leena shot up in bed confused by the dream – afraid of its contents. She had to go to Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

Pete settled in his bed praying for the same dream. He got his answer when somewhere in the middle of a REM cycle; the dream came back to him. He was in the small boat and in spite of the fact a storm was brewing out at sea, his mood was very light. "The only thing I have is this bikini," his guest was saying as she stood on the dock. "I hope it doesn't get cold out there." Pete could not believe how lucky he was. Olivia Wilde was waiting to come on board in his boat. Just as he was about to take her hand to help her in, HG ran down the dock yelling his name. "Pete, wait!" she yelled and his guest drew back from his touch. "Oh hello," HG said to the young woman. "What HG? What could you possibly want now?" he asked annoyed. "Where is your other guest?" HG asked and delayed things even more. "She went to a wedding. Now what can I help you with before we shove off?" Pete asked. "You have to take me to Myka. She's out there in that storm and we have to get her," HG said hurriedly. "What? No! Myka is not out there. Why would she be out on the sea? She's probably in the bookstore or in the library but no, not at sea. Most definitely not out there," Pete said conclusively and extended his hand to Olivia but HG pushed it away. "I cannot find her and she could be out there so we must search," HG said as she tried to get on the boat. "No HG. She is not. Now stop trying to ruin this for me. Go find her. Go in your stupid time machine and go back and look for her or go in your rocket and fly up and find her but you are not getting on this boat!" Pete said. "Oh but I am Mr. Lattimer, I most certainly am," HG said pushing past him. "Fine, then I will get out of the boat," Pete declared but HG grabbed him by his belt. "Don't be ridiculous. You will not sacrifice Myka for Ms. Wilde," HG said with her hands now squarely on her hips. Pete looked at his guest and back at HG. If Myka really was out there, she could be in danger. He just kept uttering the same thing; "But…but….but…," as he slowly realized he had to save Myka. "I have to go get Myka. Promise me you'll wait here," Pete called to his fantasy woman as she waved goodbye. He slumped into the boat seat. "If Myka is not in some serious trouble out here then I am killing you on the way back. And if we get shipwrecked, the first thing I am doing is making a muzzle out of coconut shells and attaching it to your mouth," he yelled at his shipmate. "Fair enough, Mr. Lattimer. Let's go save Myka," HG replied. Pete was wrestling so much that he got caught up in the sheets and knocked himself out of bed. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Olivia Wilde on the dock got smaller and smaller.

"I am going to kill her!" Pete yelled out loud.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic sensed her presence immediately. She opened her eyes to the darkness and the only light was the red flashing one on the camera, indicating it was recording. Suddenly the light from the lamp on the round table went on. Mrs. Frederic looked and there sat Helena at the table. "You're not surprised to see me, I know," HG said. "You are trying to figure out how I am in all of your dreams, aren't you?" she asked the Sage. "Agent Wells, this is an unusual occurrence and we need to get at the answer in case there is another force at play," Mrs. Frederic said reaching for her glasses. "Oh there is another force at play here for sure. Not like anything you have encountered though I fear," HG said getting up and walking around the room. Mrs. Frederic didn't care for how casually her underling was touching things on her dresser. "Agent Wells, what you do know about all of this," Mrs. Frederic asked. "Mrs. Frederic, you and I both know I know a lot of things about almost everything. Are you asking for my help?" HG asked smiling. Mrs. Frederic frowned at her agent wondering just how brazen she could be. "I would like your assistance, yes," Irene said and Helena continued to walk around the room. "Well, for one I know a great deal about dreams, Irene," HG said and Mrs. Frederic was surprised at hearing her first name. "Agent Wells, " she started to say but was interrupted. "I know that I am in your dreams because you invited me here. You want me here to help you solve this mystery. The answer is not within your grasp just yet, Mrs. Frederic. There are parts to this puzzle that even I do not have yet. And if I have not yet figured it out, no one will," HG said taking her seat again. "I appreciate your confidence Agent Wells, but surely there is something that we are overlooking here. We have no idea how dangerous this could be," Mrs. Frederic said and looked to make sure the camera was still recording. Helena noticed her eyes move. "You believe this is recording our exchange?" HG said. "Why Mrs. Frederic, you underestimate me. I removed the chip in the device before you awoke. The camera is recording but has nothing to save it to," HG said smiling holding the black disc in her hand. "Why would you do that?" Mrs. Frederic asked her. "I will not be summoned here like a puppet and then recorded without my consent. You wish to extract my knowledge and then solve this but I have not even been informed about these dreams. You are all using me at night while I lie there worried about Myka. She hasn't even confided in me yet about what terrifies her. I will not help until you all come to me and tell me what is going on!" HG said slamming her hand on the table. Mrs. Frederic had enough. She pulled back the covers and pushed her feet into her slippers about to give her subordinate a piece of her mind when she realized she was in the dark and the only light in the room was the red blinking light from the camera. She walked over to the camera that she herself had set up and opened it.

The memory disc was missing.


	6. The Gifted One

**My apologies to those of you who found some of the last chapter disturbing.  
Was not my intent - wanted to demonstrate that even Artie has positive feelings for HG. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Gifted One **

**Never underestimate the power of dreams and the influence of the human spirit. We are all the same in this notion: The potential for greatness lives within each of us." Wilma Rudolph**

* * *

Myka had fallen back to a peaceful sleep, and HG didn't want to disturb her when she woke up, so she went downstairs alone. She would have to talk to Myka though as soon as she did get up and insist that she talk about these dreams.

She had no sooner stepped outside the bedroom door when she was met by Pete. "You listen to me, the next time you think Myka is in trouble, you better be absolutely sure and not send me off on a wild goose chase," he said before going back into his room. '_That was most curious'_, HG thought to herself. She went down the stairs and no sooner set foot into the main hallway when Artie came grumbling through the door. "Good mor ….," she started but he cut her off. "Don't good morning me. You listen to me Agent Wells. I don't care if a snake is about to take my entire head in its mouth, you are not, and I repeat not to save me. Don't do me any favors," he said and marched into the dining room. HG stood there a little taken aback by his monologue. She looked back and forth trying to make sense of what was happening. Perhaps she should return to Myka for guidance. She always seemed to understand when their friends were acting strangely. She was about to enter Myka's room when she could hear Leena's voice on the other side talking.

"_She's going to hurt someone_," she heard Leena say and worse yet, she heard Myka reply, "_I know, I know_."

HG had enough – she burst into the room. "Oh do pardon the intrusion," she said as she stared at the two occupants, "but I really feel if you two have something to say, you (_and she looked directly at Myka)_ had better say it to my face." It was easy to see the anger mounting in HG's expression. Leena looked at Myka, knowing she did not want to be the messenger on this.

"Helena, you know the dreams we've had about you," Myka started. "For days," Leena added. "We both dream you are going after someone and you're very ….. ," Myka looked at Leena who was not about to offer any help. "Angry," Myka finally filled in and gently touched HG's sleeve.

Suddenly, HG's attention was distracted as she looked down at Myka's arm. "Darling, you're breaking out in hives," HG said as she went to Myka's bedside and looked at her. There were red blotches up and down Myka's left arm. "Oh gosh," Myka said as she realized for the first time she was having a reaction to something. Leena left to get some medicine and HG immediately began inspecting Myka to see if they were any place else. "Did you touch something?" HG asked as she looked in the bed. "Well, someone changed all my sheets," Myka said smiling. "If it were the sheets, you'd have blotches all over your legs," HG concluded as she lifted Myka's pajama pants. "You touched something with just this arm," she pondered as she looked around. She inspected Myka's clothing as if she weren't in them. Myka smiled at how quickly HG's mind switched into high gear when there was a mystery to solve. She loved the way HG's eyes focused when looking for something and the fact that even though she was pulling things apart, when it came to touching her, her hands were always gentle. She turned Myka around and pulled her pajama top up to inspect her back, her fingers slowly grazing over her skin to see if there was anything there. It left a trail of goose bumps. "You seem to have _contact dermatitis_ love, but what could have caused this?" HG wondered as she looked around the room. Myka was so busy looking at HG that it didn't dawn on her right away.

Leena was back with the bottle of antihistamine medicine. "Yes, yes," HG agreed as the self-appointed doctor and as Myka was about to say something, HG had the teaspoon of liquid in her mouth. Myka's protest was only met with a second helping of the awful tasting liquid. "Swallow," HG instructed when she realized Myka was actually holding the elixir in her mouth. Myka swallowed and made a face. "Read the label, ladies," Myka said already familiar with the side effects. "May-cause-drowsiness," Leena read. Myka cocked head to the side as if to say, '_see_'. "No problem darling, we're only going to the Career Day and I imagine there will be a number of students who will be sleeping through that as well," HG said smiling. Leena went downstairs and Myka got her clothes ready for the day.

"The dust," Myka finally said as she was getting dressed under the careful eye of her resident caretaker.  
"Oh please do not tell Leena you think you're having a reaction to the dust in your room," HG said knowing how Leena prided herself on keeping everything in pristine condition. "No, there was dust on the library table at the Warehouse. I was in there yesterday and ran my hand through it to see if it was anything," Myka said remembering the event. "Oh and why were you in the library, may I ask?" HG said changing the subject and catching Myka unaware. "Oh, well I went in there …. You know I feel really sleepy Helena," Myka tried but could tell by HG's dubious expression it was not working. "All righty then, downstairs with you where we will discuss this issue with the entire house," HG commanded. Myka attempted to object but HG had her under the arm, ushering her out of the room.

* * *

"Oh good," HG said when she saw everyone was there except Claudia, who came in shortly after them and seemed very bright-eyed.

"Now Artie if you will excuse me, I have a very important matter that needs to be discussed with the group before you go on and on about Career Day," the Brit spat out without thinking. She quickly looked around the table.

"While I am flattered to say the least to be the subject of all of your dreams, I would like to review some theories about them as expounded by some of the greatest minds in philosophy, psychology and neuroscience," HG began.

"Oh God, HG - can't you just shoot us with the tesla instead? It would be less painful," Pete said from his seat.

Whenever HG was surprised by someone's lack of enthusiasm for one of her lectures, she turned to Myka to explain. "We do have to get to the school," Myka put it gently. "Very well, I will sum it up as succinctly as I can," HG said believing she was being more than fair.

"I am not in your dreams by choice. You are inviting me there and as understandable as that is, it may not be the true me that is present. I may represent something to each of you and you are imbuing me with your fears ….," and she paused to look right at Artie and said, "…or wishes." Leena choked on her tea at the very thought of what Helena was suggesting. "We use our minds at night to allow certain things to come forward that we either do not have time for or energy to deal it with during the day," HG continued.

"Well that explains everything," Artie said more than happy to end the entire discussion. "Now let's talk Career Day. Myka, are you okay?" he asked because she was usually the most alert one of the group. "What? Oh yes, Artie," Myka said pushing her focus back to the matter at hand. "No wait," she said. "There was some dust on the library table in the Warehouse yesterday. I touched it and broke out in hives," she said rolling up her sleeve. They were all gone. "Well, they were there. It's unusual for dust to collect in that room given the humidifier and all, and it may not be anything, but I think we should check out what it is," Myka said.

Claudia jumped from the table. "I'll go! I really have nothing to say to high school kids anyway," she said revealing how nervous she had been. "Fine," Artie agreed. "You three go. I'm sure that's more than enough people power for one booth," he said.

* * *

Artie walked into the hallway to find Mrs. Frederic there. "Oh you missed HG's lecture," he said miffed. "I heard her, Arthur," she said. "How is your leg," she asked and Artie's head shot up. Only he and Vanessa saw the red impression of someone's teeth on his thigh. He immediately covered the area – a dead giveaway. "It's … I'm fine!" he said. "And how is Dr. Calder?" Irene asked. "What? Fine! Everyone is just hunky dory. Now can we please get to work," Artie begged.

Truth was Vanessa was okay by the time Artie came out of his sleep. She had time to reflect on what dreams were and why Artie might be dreaming about Helena. She found it completely plausible that he would harbor some attraction to Helena. She was, after all, very beautiful and had an alluring quality about her. The good doctor decided she could not fault Artie for his feelings, especially if they were in his subconscious. She was the calm to his storm when he awoke, fully aware of the content of his dreams. They discussed it like two rational adults and Artie was grateful for Vanessa's sensible side. Then he went to get dressed and saw the mark on his thigh – the very place he dreamt Helena had touched him. '_How was that possible_?' he thought. Vanessa was going to research that very question all morning.

* * *

Myka and HG waited in the car for Pete who insisted he had to dress the part today. "Darling, I wish you would tell me about these dreams," HG said to Myka. Myka decided after HG's speech about dreams, perhaps she could help Myka figure out what it was about. "I find you in a long hallway and there's a woman there, and you're going after her," Myka said. "Am I on assignment?" HG asked. "No," Myka said. "And do you know who I am going after?" followed. "No," again. "But I know it's not good. I know you shouldn't do it and I'm yelling for you to stop," Myka said. Helena could see how the dream upset her even just to talk about it. "Well, if it's any comfort to you darling, I promise to stop anything I'm dong if I hear you yell," HG said leaning over to place a kiss on Myka's head.

Myka was surprised at what a relief she felt in telling HG the dream. Here she thought HG would obsess over it, but she in fact was very reassuring. "It will be fine, Myka. I promise," the Brit said patting her leg. Myka's breathing relaxed. They both looked to see Pete walking down the steps of the B&B and both were speechless. Decked out in a dark gray suit, white shirt and black tie, he strutted slowly over to the car. The aviator sunglasses completed his outfit that both women felt screamed -_I AM A FEDERAL AGENT_.

Myka turned to him in the backseat. "That's the look you're going for?" she asked because it was so obvious. "We represent the government, Myka. The chicks dig a guy in a dark suit," Pete said. "Maybe if you're Will Smith," she laughed and drove them to the high school.

* * *

Artie noticed that there was a big change in Claudia's demeanor and wondered how she did it. "So you seem chipper this morning," he said as they drove to the Warehouse.

"Yeah, I got a good night sleep," Claudia confirmed.

"No dreams?" Artie asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"None about HG, if that's what you mean," Claudia said.

"Really? How come?" Artie asked.

"I tried to figure out what it was I was dreaming about. I mean, I love HG like a sister but I don't want to dream about her all the time. So I told myself that she didn't belong there and that was it," Claudia explained.

"That was it? You just told yourself she didn't belong there and poof, she was gone?" Artie said.

"Unlike you, Artie, I listen to me," Claudia said getting out of the car. Artie was going to give that self-talk a try.

* * *

Mrs. Aviara rushed to her new client's home. The frantic call came in early and she could hardly understand her but she knew panic when she heard it. Denise practically pulled the woman through the door when she finally arrived. 'Look! Look at my neck," Denise greeted her with. It was a good hour after Denise woke up and yet there was the imprint across her throat still visible. Mrs. Aviara frowned as she inspected the mark. She took Denise's hand and placed in on her throat. It did not match the imprint and Denise looked at her with '_duh_' written all over her face. "Where was your niece when this happened?" she asked sounding more like a detective than a psychic. "What?" Denise yelled. "This was not from my niece. It was from the woman in the dream!" she yelled. Mrs. Aviara knew it would not help if she looked as surprised as she felt. She pulled it back together. "We are dealing with a very powerful spirit," she said and Denise started to shake. "You better put some tea on," the woman instructed. "I need to do your reading." Denise rushed to put the tea kettle on as Mrs. Aviara opened up a bag of loose tea leaves. When it was ready, she instructed Denise to slowly sip on the hot beverage. She needed to stall Denise and get her to talk more if she was to keep this going.

"Tell me about your niece," she instructed her client.

"What's to tell?" Denise said drinking the tea slowly. "She's my sister's kid. My sister and her husband got themselves killed on one of their wild archeological digs in South America – in a jungle or something. They went in, they never came out. Who does that for a living? All I know is I was named guardian and the next thing, I am in charge of a teenager," Denise whined.

Mrs. Aviara wondered if she wasn't exaggerating who was in charge. "Where is your husband?" the woman asked next. "He travels for business. He's a Vice President of his company. The youngest one," she said obviously proud of him. "He travels a lot and I am here alone and bored." "Who is the woman in the dream?" Mrs. Aviara asked. "I told you, I have no idea. I don't know anyone with a stupid British accent even," Denise said annoyed. Mrs. Aviara caught the expression on her face and turned to see the young girl in the doorway. "What?" Denise asked annoyed for the intrusion. "I have to go into school early today to help set up for Career Day," Emily said and smiled at Mrs. Aviara.

The older woman stood up and went over to the young girl. "Hello," she said to her. "Hello, I'm Emily," the teenager said and extended her hand as her mother had taught her. Mrs. Aviara held her hand in her own two hands. It was amazing – the woman thought - the energy that flowed from her! She had heard her _abuela_ speak of such people. '_These people_,' her grandmother told her, '_have the gift_'.

Mrs. Aviara let go of Emily's hand and smiled as the young girl took off. There was little she could offer Denise now - other than listening and reading tea leaves - if Emily was the one causing the dreams. There was no way she could stop someone with '_the gift'_. She wouldn't tell Denise that just yet. Instead, she took the cup with the tea in the bottom of it and looked at it carefully.

"What do you see?" Denise asked still rubbing the mark that was now fading from her neck.

"Trouble," Mrs. Aviara answered truthfully.

* * *

**I hope you are still reading - not thrown off by the last chapter. As always, if you are I appreciate **  
**your comments/questions or feedback. I know it takes time... so thanks. **


	7. Career Day of Reckoning

**Chapter 7 Career Day of Reckoning **

"**A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." John Lennon**

* * *

Pete was not deterred by his fellow agents' teasing. He strolled into the high school expecting a warm welcome from students and administration alike. Instead, he had the Vice Principal's hurried greeting of 'IRS? Yeah, you're next to the Plumbers."

Helena marveled still at the hustle and bustle of children in the hallways. It made her smile to see as many girls there as boys, and she reflected back with first-hand knowledge of when it was not the case. What didn't make her smile was the lack of manners she saw. It wasn't the kids fooling with one another that she misunderstood. It was the blatant disregard for each other that got right under her skin. When one of the larger athletic types called a smaller and younger student a derogatory name and made him drop his books, Helena started to approach him. "Helena, you can't," Myka said pulling HG back by her arm. It wasn't going to be a friendly intervention Myka was sure. HG looked at her questioningly. "We're here to talk about careers. We can't really intervene," Myka said because she knew if she let her, HG would settle every injustice she witnessed that day. Instead, HG went over to the victim and helped him pick up his books. She smiled when she took the copy of _War of the Worlds_ from the floor. "Do you like this?" she asked the boy who just stared at the raven haired woman helping him. He nodded his head yes. "Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" HG asked him. "Every day," the young man said. HG's anger rose in her chest, but she knew better than to show it. The boy took the book and hurried away.

* * *

Emily was too new at the school to be accepted by one of the larger cliques. She was pretty enough to be in the cool group; smart enough to be with the intellectuals; she posed no threat to the athletic girls, but the tough group thought she was a goody two shoes. These kids wore chips on their shoulders the size of bricks and just waited for people to cross their paths. The cool kids were noticing Emily because they knew her family had money. They considered her as a potential member, but she was not there long enough to be given an offer just yet. The geeks liked her because she was smart and pretty.

Emily was clever enough to know how this social hierarchy worked and she kept to a small group of friends. Small as in two. They weren't the social outcasts – they just weren't joiners and they were the first ones to talk to Emily when she got there. For the most part, Emily was under the radar – until last week. That's when she intervened on a kid's behalf when one of the tough kids, Annie, was taking his lunch money. Emily went into action and stopped it. The cool kids thought it was a waste of time, the smart kids thought it was a dumb move and the tough kids didn't like it at all. If they could have found her after school, they would have paid her back, but she always seemed to disappear. They took this as a sign that Emily really was afraid of them.

* * *

Emily had volunteered to set up the booths that morning with her friends Cal and Sarah. They had to put the names of the groups on the tables so that kids could come up and ask questions about jobs in that field. "Why don't they do this alphabetically?" Sarah wondered as she taped "_Plumbers_" on one table and "_IRS_" on the next. "They go," Cal said. "They both rob you blind," was his punch line and he doubled over laughing the hardest at his own joke.

The kids were all in the hallways now getting ready to go to homeroom. Emily returned to her locker where she was getting all her books for her morning classes. At the same time, the agents were instructed to go to their assigned table in the gym which was at the other end of the student packed hallway. The crowd separated Pete and Myka from HG as she walked more slowly, taking in her surroundings. She thought the crowd was opening to make room for her, but they were actually getting out of Annie's way. She had seen Emily at her locker and figured now was as good a time as any to pay her back.

"Hey new kid!" she yelled at Emily and people backed away. The crowd pushed HG back among them. Emily turned to face her much taller opponent. Her heart started to beat faster. HG looked like an owl, her head tilted and turned as she assessed what the crowd was doing. She carefully observed their actions and then silence as the larger girl moved closer to the smaller one. HG's hair stood up on the back of neck. She had no personal experience with this sort of social occurrence and a demonstration of force seemed out of place in a building of learning.

"What is happening?" HG asked the girl next to her. She looked at her curiously. How could one not know what a _beating about to take place_ looked like?

"Uhm, like the big girl is going to open up a can of ass-whoppin' on the pretty girl?" she said and it sounded to HG like he was asking her.

"I have no idea that is why I asked you," HG declared. The girl shook her head and wondered why they let adults in the building at all.

HG watched as the larger girl now banged on the locker next to Emily. "You should learn to mind your own business," she snarled at Emily. "You cost me some lunch money and now you're gonna give me yours," she threatened. Emily didn't move. She could feel the girl's breath on her and she seemed even taller than the other day. Emily's noncompliance infuriated the assailant and she raised her hand to grab a hold of Emily's hair. Emily shut her eyes, but the hand never reached her. She opened them to see a very different look on Annie's face. Now she looked afraid.

"I believe what this young lady wanted to say was that she was sorry for causing you any alarm and to please forgive her misspoken words and actions," is what Emily heard in a very British accent.

She looked to see the taller woman holding Annie's arm behind her and her own arm across the girl's shoulder, making it difficult for her to turn or move. Emily just stared as did the crowd. "I'm sorry I don't think your friend heard your apology?" HG said tightening the grip on the girl's arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to show who was in control. "Get off me you maniac," the girl tried, but couldn't shake HG off her. "Tsk, tsk. Name calling. So unbecoming," HG said smiling. "If you don't let go of me I will tell me parents," Annie growled. "Excellent idea. Can we get them on the phone now? Perhaps you can apologize to them for being such a poor offspring after you apologize to your classmate," HG said undeterred.

Emily took in what she was seeing. Where did this woman come from? To Emily it seemed she appeared out of nowhere. HG tightened the pull on the girl who was close to panicking. "OK, ok I'm sorry," she finally relented and the entire hallway echoed; "Oooh!" "There we go," HG said as she released the girl and straightened out her jacket. It looked like she was helping Annie, but she bent over to her ear and whispered; "And if you insist on coming back to your classmate here, I will not be so friendly next time, I promise you that," HG snarled and then pulled back all smiles. "Off you go," she directed the girl and the crowd separated to allow Annie to leave.

Emily was still so surprised that she didn't move. She did manage to utter a 'thank you' to HG who told her not to mention it. Then something happened that really shocked Emily. The woman that she was thought she saw in the secret library suddenly appeared out of the crowd.

"Agent Wells? Everything okay here?" she was asking the dark-haired woman. "Absolutely," HG said all smiles. Emily just stared at Myka who seemed to be unsure of what her friend was telling her. "You didn't…?" Myka was asking trying to be discrete and not point out that you weren't allowed to man-handled students. "Don't be ridiculous, darling," HG said and Emily felt a surge go through her body. There was something about this woman who was standing in front of her – something powerful, but Emily didn't know what it was. "Have a good day," HG said smiling broadly at Emily and left with Myka.

The kids crowded around Emily now. "Who was that woman?" they asked, but Emily had no idea. She just knew she had this overwhelming feeling she had to find out.

* * *

Myka waited until she was in the auditorium to speak to Helena. "You know we can't interfere, right?" Myka said softly. She remembered what high school was like all too clearly. She too was one of the smart kids undetected by the cliques, but she remembered what it was like for the kids who bore the brunt of the mocking and teasing. "Things are a lot better than they used to be," Myka tried to explain to HG, but she wasn't convinced. "Well if that isn't an example of the human race moving forward then, I don't know what is," HG declared.

Myka smiled at the wonder that was Helena. Seeing the world through her eyes was as entertaining as it was educational for Myka and she considered herself fortunate to be able to do it.

The students were allowed to come to the tables during free periods or study hall. Emily couldn't wait for hers to come because she wanted to see if Myka was in fact the person she saw in the library. She grabbed Cal and Sarah and they headed to the gym. "I already know what I' m going to be," Sarah declared. "I am going to write poetry and live in Greenwich Village in New York City and read my works at little coffee houses," she said wistfully. "OK first, your poetry sucks. Two, you can't afford the rents in Manhattan and three; there are no more coffee houses, only Starbucks. So you better pick a Plan B career. How about plumbing?" Cal said and dragged them to the table where two burly men had samples of pipes on the table.

Pete was a little concerned that kids were going to the other tables, but none had come over to theirs unless it was to ask Myka or Helena if they wanted to go out sometime by a football player. "Should have worn suits," is all the advice he gave his friends. Finally, he decided to take things into this own hands and got a black magic marker. Right above the "IRS" label he wrote in "SECRET SERVICE" and then they got noticed.

The girls all wanted to know if Pete worked with President Obama and he kept saying it was a secret and they would laugh. He had yet to remove his sunglasses, looking very much the part. Guys would come up and ask Myka if she was carrying a gun because some of them were turned on by a beautiful woman with a weapon. One kid who had a penchant for accounting did ask how he could move up through the Internal Revenue Agency as an agent and Pete stammered to answer it. "It's complicated," he finally said. "You need to know numbers."

Emily noticed Myka as her friends stood at the table. She was certain she was the woman she saw, but that would mean that the warehouse belonged to the government, not "Pawn Stars" as she might have assumed. That meant the woman who just came to her aid was also an IRS Agent? None of it made sense to Emily and she wanted to be careful not to give herself up. "Let's go to that table next," she prompted her friends. "The IRS? Really?" Cal protested, but followed.

"Why does your sign say Secret Service _slash_ IRS?" Sarah asked Myka.

Emily stared at Myka and decided this was in fact the same woman she saw in the library. Her attention was drawn back to Helena.

"Hi," she said to her. "I'm Emily Andrews. I'm the one you ….," Emily started to say to HG. "Ah, I assisted that rather large friend of yours this morning," HG smiled.

It wasn't that she was being modest; she didn't want Myka to her about her intervention. Emily put her hand out and HG shook it. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Andrews. My name is Agent Wells," HG introduced herself.

Emily didn't let go of her hand. She could feel it – some kind of energy coming from this woman that wouldn't allow her to release her hand. It was as if Emily had just discovered something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. There was something about Helena that fit. HG raised an eyebrow and Emily apologized and finally released her.

"Where do you guys work?" Cal asked and none of them were prepared for that simple question.

"Oh we are at the …eh…. Univille branch," Myka finally said taking a deep breath and grateful something came out of her mouth.

"Where is that?" Cal followed up with and Myka stammered. HG remembered a line Pete gave her once.

"It's a secret. If we told you, then we'd have to kill you," HG said and Myka laughed nervously hoping it sounded like a joke. Thankfully, Cal had a weird sense of humor and did find it funny. The only one not laughing was Helena.

'_Have to kill you_?' Emily thought as she swallowed hard. If they worked at the same place Emily was visiting, and they found out, would they kill her?

"Do I know you?" Emily asked without thinking.

"Have you read _The Time Machine_?" HG asked noting the book Emily was carrying.

"Yes," Emily said and watched a strange smile come across Helena's face.

"No, I do not believe I've had the pleasure before today," HG said smiling.

"So how does someone British get into the US Secret Service slash IRS?" Sarah asked Helena.

"I was in the right place at the right time, you might say," HG answered.

Something about that answer struck Emily. '_Right place, right time_,' she said to herself.

* * *

Mrs. Aviara has spent the morning with her new client. She wasn't sure what was at play here but it didn't really matter. Denise Williams was the kind of client who would believe anything and pay any price for any amount of help.

"How long have you been having these dreams," she asked Denise as she put the cup of tea down. "Weeks," Denise answered. "I think," she added. "Did they start around the same time your niece arrived?" she asked and was sure of the answer. Denise had to think about that. "Yes," she said. "Do you think there's a connection?" Denise finally asked. "Yes, I do," Mrs. Aviara answered.

She wasn't sure what the connection was, but she knew better than to doubt anyone who had the gift to make things happen. She wasn't sure if the young girl was the kind who could muster up evil spirits – she didn't seem angry enough for that. Maybe she was the sort who could call forth good spirits to protect her. Either way, it didn't look good for her client.

* * *

Claudia was happy to have been relieved of the Career Day at the high school. Being in any school made her nervous, but high school only brought back bad memories. She never fit in really – too geeky for the cool kids, too cool for the geeky kids and she didn't take crap from anyone. No, she was just as happy to be in the Warehouse that day. She entered the library donned in purple gloves and saw the dust immediately. She saw where Myka swiped her fingers through it. She gathered a sample in a container. Claudia carefully looked around to see if anything was out of place, but it wasn't. She took the Durational Spectrometer and adjusted the time setting to twenty four hours. She sped up the replay time until she hit upon something. It was Myka coming into the room. Then she backed up and replayed it more slowly.

An hour before Myka entered, the table was clean. A half hour before Myka was there, the dust was there.

As if it had come from nowhere.

* * *

**I always seem to be adding my thanks at the end here, but I do appreciate those who stick with each chapter.**  
**Thank you to PolarDawn who has yet to give up on me! And of course to all of you who take the time to let me know**  
**your thoughts/questions and comments. I read them all and love to hear how certain events/people are coming across. **


	8. The Directions of Your Dreams

**Many thanks for reading along. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Directions of Your Dreams **

"**Go confidently in the directions of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined." Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

Emily made two mistakes that day. The first was not going to the secret library, but instead going straight home. She needed time to think about all of this, and she didn't want to ruin her hideaway visits. She went home instead. This surprised her aunt who had decided the best way to handle the news that Emily was the cause of her dreams was to indulge. Emily opened the front door and immediately smelled the familiar stench of weed. She absently fingered the card she shoved in her pocket earlier today. "_If you ever need me for anything, you can reach me here_," Helena had said to her. She worried that she had stirred up a hornet's nest by coming to Emily's aid.

"What are you doing here?" was the greeting she got when Denise saw her home early. "No choir practice today," Emily said and made her way upstairs. "Are you walking away from me?" Denise said as she followed Emily up into her room. Emily stopped at the door, and looked at her obviously high aunt. "If it weren't for me, you'd be in a foster home somewhere, you know that?" Denise ranted. Emily had never seen her this angry before and remained silent. "You are just like your mother! You only care about yourself," her aunt yelled, and Emily became furious. "You have no idea what my mother was like! You could never be the woman she was!" Emily cried through tears. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Denise's warped mind told her. "What?" Emily asked in shock at the words. "I take you in out of the kindness of my heart and you repay me by trying to drive me insane?" Denise screamed.

Emily figured the drugs were making her act like this and she tried to go inside her room, but Denise pushed it open with force. "I gave you all of this!" Denise yelled as she looked around the room. "You gave me nothing!" Emily spat back, and Denise raised her hand and brought it down hard across Emily's mouth. Emily's hand sprung to her lip and she could feel the warm blood ooze from it. Denise was incensed now that Emily had made her lose control. "Look at what you've done, you ingrate," she yelled and swung her arm across Emily's dresser to wipe it clear of its contents. "No!" Emily cried when the objects went flying. The small statue of an angel fell to the floor. Emily dropped to her knees when she saw the wings break off. "No!" she cried and held it in her hand. It had been a gift from her mother. Denise was sorry, but couldn't get herself back – she was losing it. Emily rose to her feet.

"I won't let you mess with my head anymore," her aunt screamed incoherently. "I don't know what you're talking about," Emily yelled back. "You do too. You are making me have those dreams. I don't know how, but you're causing them, and I want you to stop it!" Denise yelled holding her head. Emily pulled back afraid that Denise was going crazy. She didn't know her uncle very well at all, but she thought he should know about what was going on.

"Aunt Denise, have you talked to Uncle Dan?" Emily tried to reason with the woman. Dan was the last person Denise wanted to talk to. He didn't know about her lapses, and she preferred to keep it that way. She was afraid he would divorce her if he found out. Frightening thoughts of Emily telling him occurred to Denise. "Don't you dare tell him!" Denise shrieked at her niece. Emily had no idea what she was talking about, but could tell she was getting more and more agitated. She took the broken angel and put it in her backpack. "I won't," she said to the inebriated woman who then collapsed on the bed. "You have no idea how hard it is for me," Denise wailed before passing out from the combination of cannabis and drinks. Emily slowly picked up her backpack, and tiptoed out of the room. She felt her heart beating harder and harder as she descended the steps to the front door. When she pulled the door shut behind her she realized it was raining hard. She would never make it to the wooded area and to the library now. The only other refuge was school.

The second mistake Emily made that day was not closing her jacket pocket.

* * *

The one good thing about Career Day the agents all agreed, was getting home earlier than usual. Pete was still enjoying the experience of having the high school girls all ask him about being in the Secret Service. There was so much he couldn't tell them, but what little he could, he ramped up and embellished. "Did the President ever talk to you when you were alone?" one girl asked. "Well, yeah the President would ask my advice about some things. You know when he gave the Queen of England the IPod as a gift? Totally my idea," Pete shared.

"Is it possible we met any of those students before?" HG asked Myka on the way home.

"Maybe in town?" Myka suggested.

"Maybe," HG replied. There was something about the girl she met today that seemed strangely familiar to her and yet, she couldn't say what it was. HG could not stand inconclusive evidence floating around in her head. _What was it about her that she noticed_? HG had an easier time figuring out the equations for time travel than she did her own feelings sometimes and this was no exception. She had an unsettling sensation ruminating around and she didn't like it. She usually brought these straight away to Myka to help her sought them out, but she had enough on her mind.

Myka went up to rest before dinner, but HG stayed in the kitchen to have a much needed cup of tea. Leena was more than happy to prepare it for her. She'd been thinking about HG a lot that day. "I was thinking over what you said at breakfast," Leena said and HG's eyes brightened at the thought someone was actually listening. "I think you're right," Leena said which was definitely one of HG's favorite statements. "Yes?" HG asked because of all the possibilities. "I don't think I was dreaming about wanting you per se, but what you and Myka have. I think I'd like that kind of close relationship with someone someday," Leena said. Helena smiled. "I applaud your insights, Leena," she said as she sipped her tea. The text on her phone interrupted them. It was from Claudia and she asked if HG could come to the Warehouse right away to help with the analysis of the substance she found. Nothing deterred HG from a good cup of tea unless it was important. She asked Leena not to disturb Myka, but to keep an eye on her, and off she went to see Claudia. Leena smiled, watching HG from the bay window. "_Yes, someone to look out for me like that would be nice_," she said to herself.

* * *

Helena was glad that Claudia found the substance that might have caused the reaction in Myka. "What concerns me, HG is how it got in there. Security shows no breaches, spectrograph detected nothing in the room and yet, it showed up on the table a half hour before Myka got in there. What the frack is that?" Claudia asked HG as she leaned over the microscope.

"Artemisia vulgaris," HG answered.

"HG, I've told you – _frack_ is not really vulgar, it's just an expression," Claudia informed her friend.

HG smiled. "No darling, the sample is _Artemisia vulgaris_, one of the many species in the genus Artemisia native to Europe, Asia, parts of Africa and right here in North America. It's considered a weed and is very common in nitrogenous soils like roadsides," HG said looking up from the microscope.

Claudia just stared at her. "Funny, I thought I had the _translate into English_ button in the on position," she teased and looked at HG's neck.

"It's mugwort – an herb used by some for medicinal purposes. It can be put in food or even smoked. It has been used in Eastern cultures for cooking for many centuries. It is also believed by some Native American tribes to ward evil spirits and can intensify one's dreams," HG said.

"So this stuff is what made everyone have dreams about you?" Claudia asked.

"Well, I can't say for sure. It would seem the dreams started last week and yet we only came upon this substance yesterday. It may have gotten into the filtration system of the Warehouse and affected us that way, but how did it get into the library in the first place?" HG wondered out loud. "I can say conclusively that it did cause Myka's skin reaction."

They ran tests on the filtration systems and duct work and nothing showed up. They decided any further research on the herb could be done from home, so they went back to the B&B. The rain was coming down in buckets now and it took longer to get home. Helena had to take a detour because a large tree limb was blocking the road. It took them all the way to the edge of Univille not far from the high school.

* * *

The storm had caused the school to cancel all afternoon practices and activities, and so the building was empty except for one person who was hiding in the gym under the IRS table. Even the night time janitors were sent home due to the bad weather. Emily sat there wet and cold, hugging her knees to her chest and listening for any sound. She didn't know what she should do next. If she went back home, her aunt might be better, but she couldn't be sure. She never told her friends about her aunt so she didn't want to call them. She finally reached for the card to call Agent Wells, but it wasn't there. Emily's heart sank in her chest. Secure in the fact that no one else was around, she put her head down and started to cry, allowing the hurt to rise up and out through her tears. She was all alone – not just in the school – but in the world.

* * *

Denise woke up with a start. The high was gone, but not her anger. Mrs. Aviara had inadvertently sent Denise on the war path when she suggested that her dreams were being caused by Emily. She believed there was a connection, but she never offered Denise a solution because their '_time was up'_ she told her. She was actually running off to research what some of those solutions might be since she had never actually crossed someone with the 'gift' before. Denise was left to deal with it on her own and had not calmed down by the time Emily came in early. Now she looked around at the mess she was sure Emily caused and called out her name. Her absence infuriated Denise because it meant her agony could not be resolved. She pressed the Family Locater app on her phone and saw that Emily was at school. She went downstairs, turned the car on and headed in that direction. "I will not let her do this to me," Denise vowed as she drove away from the house in the rain.

* * *

The trip home should have taken the agents all of ten minutes, but with the rain and detour, even HG drove slower. The GPS system was of no help as they made their way down back roads. HG finally stopped the car when they hit a dead end. "Let me look on my phone," Claudia said and tried to get her phone GPS to work.

Helena suddenly became aware of a feeling coming over her. "I know where to go," she said as she put the SUV into reverse and jerked hard on the wheel to turn them around. Claudia was never one to trust the Brit's sense of direction let alone her driving skills, but she also knew better than to correct her without Myka in the car. "_May not be home in time for dinner_," was the text she sent Leena with a smiley face and thought it was a little funny.

Leena read the text and knew it was a joke, but wasn't sure why. "_What's up_?" she texted back. Her phone beeped a few seconds later. "_Brit driving!"_ appeared on her phone and she laughed as she took the dishes to the dining room to set the table.

"Uhm, HG I think we are headed in the totally opposite direction now," Claudia said rubbing the condensation off her window to see if she could figure out where they were.

"No, I know where I am going," HG said and meant it. She just didn't know the destination yet.

* * *

In his haste to leave before the storm got worse, the janitor locked all the doors but one on the side of the building. It was the one Denise parked in front of when she pulled up to the school. It was dark inside and she checked again to make sure the app on her phone still showed Emily was at this location; it did. She pulled hard on the door expecting it to be locked, but found it opened. She stepped inside the long hallway and looked around. If Emily was here, she was probably hiding, Denise thought. As well she should.

* * *

Leena put the plates on the placements and arranged the silverware at each setting. She felt better now that she had figured out what her dream meant. It wasn't necessarily HG she wanted – but rather someone who cared about her as much as HG cared for Myka. She smiled at what a wonderful relationship the two of them had. Then she heard Myka screaming upstairs and dropped the plate on the floor and ran to her friend.

"Myka! What is it?" Leena said grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"Helena! Helena!" she screamed before Leena managed to wake her up.

"Myka, it's okay. It's just a bad dream. You're okay," Leena assured her friend.

"Leena? Leena, we have to get to HG. Something very bad is going to happen," Myka said with great worry in her voice.

"Myka, she's okay. She's with Claudia," Leena tried to assure Myka who was up and out of the bed now.

"No, Leena. She's in the hallway."

* * *

**I hope the plot has not lost you yet - if there are questions or things don't flow correctly,**  
**please let me know. I appreciate you taking the time. **


	9. The Reality of Dreams

**Chapter 9 The Reality of Dreams**

**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. ****Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

HG was aware of the feelings coming over her. She felt as if it was something that she had been waiting to happen and had been preparing for. She drove following her internal GPS. HG didn't understand just how, but she knew exactly where to go and how to get there. She was down roads she had never driven on before, yet she knew exactly where to turn.

Claudia thought she may have missed something. "Where are we going?" she finally asked HG. The car stopped short and jerked the passengers forward. "Stay here," HG ordered and Claudia knew it wasn't a suggestion. She peered out of the windows to see where they had parked and read "_Univille High School – Home of the Tigers_" on the sign. The building was completely dark and Claudia could only assume that HG had forgotten something here from that afternoon. Funny she didn't mention it to her, Claudia thought. She knew HG to change her moods quickly, but even this was odd for her. Her phone beeped and it was a text from Myka asking where they were. "_At the high school. HG had to make a stop I guess,_" Claudia typed back and now Myka knew her dreams were coming to fruition. She wanted to warn Claudia, but didn't want to delay driving there. She tried to call her, but the weather was making communication spotty at best.

* * *

When Emily's tears stopped, she sat there considering what to do next. Maybe she would text her aunt and tell her she was staying at a friend's house so she wouldn't worry. Then she would either stay at the school or make her way back to the secret library, if the rain let up. Either way, she was certain she was not going home. Everything she needed was in her backpack.

Emily heard the door slam shut outside. She assumed it was a janitor and pulled herself into a tighter ball and stayed still. She heard the gym door open and prayed he would see no one was here and leave. The door closed and then still silence. She finally let her breath out – just as Denise reached down under the table and grabbed her. Emily screamed unsure of who was accosting her. She would have preferred it to be the janitor.

"Didn't know when I gave you that phone it came with a tracking app, did you, Ms. Smarty Pants?" Denise said. Emily didn't know that and was shocked to see the woman she ran away from standing there in front of her. "I needed time to think," Emily said and Denise grabbed her arm. "Yeah, you're freaking fourteen years old. What the hell do you have to think about? You're coming home with me and we're going to have ourselves a little talk," her aunt said dragging her by the arm. "Please Aunt Denise, my backpack," Emily cried because everything that was dear to her was in it. "You can get that later. We need to get a few things straight," Denise snarled at Emily. She jerked her arm and pulled her in closer to her face. "I have seriously had enough of you and your voodoo stuff. Now let's go," she snarled. Denise was taller and stronger than Emily and dragging the girl in spite of her protests did not present a problem, but it was making it difficult. So Denise smacked her to gain her cooperation. Emily screamed out when she got her through the gym exit. As she made her way to the side door, Denise stopped in her tracks. There at the other end of the hallway was the woman she had been dreaming about.

* * *

Leena rarely called the number that was only to be used for emergencies, but the fact that Myka had literally run out of the house after HG told her she needed to inform Mrs. Frederic. She had the sense that whatever had been going on in the house with all of them was now coming to a head. Artie would not be happy with her that she went directly over his head, but she felt confident it was the right call.

If there was one thing drilled into their heads at the training academy, it was to 'take or wait for backup'. No one knew that better than Myka – who could have grabbed Pete to go with her. She felt propelled into the car though and was racing to the building she had left only hours before. She didn't realize that day when she stepped into the school that the very hallway she was in was the same one in her dreams. It looked different all lit up and filled with students. When the dream came back to her in her nap, it was more familiar to her now. She knew she had stood in that very hallway and now she knew where to find it.

* * *

"Release her," HG said in a low and menacing tone as she stood at the other end of the hallway.

Denise stopped and turned to see the very image of the woman she had been seeing. "No!" she yelled and went to the exit door, but it was locked. Emily broke free and fell back against the wall. She wanted to run away – she didn't care who it was as long as she could escape, but her legs wouldn't move. Emily stared at the woman who was now approaching her aunt.

"I told you I was coming for you Denise. I warned you many times, but you did not listen," the woman said and Emily recognized the voice - or at least the accent.

HG moved in slowly on Denise. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled as she backed up against the wall near Emily.

"Your worst nightmare," HG said as her lip curled up.

She reached out and grabbed Denise around the throat. "I failed once at protecting the innocent. I shall not fail this time," HG said as she leaned into Denise's ear.

Emily was surprised at how calm the voice sounded. She watched as her aunt grabbed at the rod-like arm that had her pinned against the wall. The arm didn't feel human it was so solid.

* * *

The car screeched as Myka pulled up alongside Claudia who reported that HG had in fact gone inside moments before. In her dreams, she saw HG go in. Was she too late now? Myka looked at the doors. The side door had a double pane glass window in it so that is where she headed. Claudia followed on her heels certain something was wrong now.

* * *

"Please let go of me, I'm begging you," Denise gasped. Her words scared Emily, but they only made Helena's eyes dilate with concentration.

"I told you- you would beg for my mercy, but there would be none, Denise," Helena said looking directly at her captive.

Denise tried to shake her head in hopes of waking herself up, but this was no dream. "I didn't mean to hurt her," Denise lied and Helena tightened her grip on the woman for lying. A slow smile came across HG's face and Denise saw her white teeth in the dim light. "Apologize to Emily," she almost whispered and pushed Denise down on her knees. Emily pulled back and slid across the wall away from them.

"I'm…I'm sorry honey," Denise said rubbing her throat which was in pain. Helena grabbed her neck. "Don't you dare use any term of endearment with her," she snarled and pulled Denise back up.

Myka was outside the door now and saw Helena grabbed the woman back up and pin her against the wall. She was right there as Myka saw in her dream over and over. Myka pulled on the door in spite of the fact that she knew it would be locked.

"Stand back," she said to Claudia and aimed the gun at the lock.

Emily finally realized, even if she couldn't comprehend how, that Helena was there to save her. She looked up at the dark haired woman who threatened her aunt, and yet she felt no fear herself. She slowly stood up and came closer.

"Please don't hurt her," she said touching Helena's arm.

HG turned to look at Emily, her eyes still filled with anger and disgust, but the girl was not frightened. Helena turned back and slowly released the woman who immediately fell to the floor just as the gunshot echoed through the hallway. The door swung opened and in stepped Myka, afraid for a moment that she was too late.

Approaching Helena slowly, she called her name softly. She had never seen HG quite like this. When she turned to look at Myka, her body was stiff and solid as if her flesh was filled with steel instead of blood. In spite of the fact that Myka was certain it was just Helena standing there, she swore she saw an ethereal image behind her. Myka blinked hard and it was gone. Denise coughed herself into consciousness and Myka knew her worst fear had not come true.

Upon seeing Myka, Helena relaxed. She looked down at the limp person who was clutching her throat and was not sure if she was pleased or not. Thoughts tossed in Helena's head about what to do next. She had not come here to simply scare Denise. She was here, sent here, to protect Emily.

Her decision was made for her.

"We'll take it from here, Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said from the other end of the hallway where the door had been locked. No one was surprised to see her there. They were, however, surprised to see men in dark suits accompany her. They stepped between Helena and Denise and helped the injured woman up. Then they escorted her away as she kept thanking them for saving her.

Myka was relieved that the scenario did not play out exactly as her dream, but she had never dreamt passed this part, so she was unsure of what would happen next. She could feel the emotion pouring out of Helena and she placed her hand on her arm to make sure HG was okay.

"I was not planning on your interference. I will handle this," Helena said to Mrs. Frederic.

"Helena," Myka said in a low voice. Sometimes it amazed her how HG disregarded rules of protocol.

"You have done enough," Mrs. Frederic said calmly. "Agent Bering, please take Agent Wells home."

"Where are you taking her?" HG asked swinging her head around to see the men taking Denise in an unmarked car.

"Someplace where she can get help," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Help? You think you can help that woman? What will you do? Put her in a twelve step program and release her back onto this child?" HG yelled and looked at the spot where Emily had been standing. Emily wasn't there. HG looked around to see where she could have gone. "Weren't you watching?" she yelled to everyone there.

Mrs. Frederic was all too familiar with this dilemma; Helena wanting to do the right thing the wrong way. "It's okay, Agent Wells. The girl has left," she said and everyone was surprised she wasn't more concerned with Emily's sudden absence.

"I have to find her. I didn't come here to postpone the inevitable. I came here to prevent it," HG said walking towards her superior.

Mrs. Frederic rarely used her more formidable powers, especially against her own agents. She knew what Helena was like when her mind was made up, even if she didn't have all the facts. Mrs. Frederic raised her hand and slowly waived in in front of Helena. She dropped to the floor instantly, unharmed and unconscious.

"Take her home, Agent Bering. She will sleep the night now, as will all of you now, I hope. I will be there when she wakes in the morning with the girl," the Sage said to Myka who caught Helena before she hit the floor.

Myka and Claudia helped HG into the SUV. Mrs. Frederic was there when Myka closed the door. "Where did the girl go?" Myka asked. Mrs. Frederic didn't say anything. "Mrs. Frederic, if Helena wakes up and I can't tell her, you know she will take off. Please tell me where she is?" Myka said.

"She is making her way to a very safe place," is all the Sage answered before leaving. Myka was not sure that answer would satisfy Helena.

* * *

Pete was waiting for them at the B&B with the others. He was furious at Myka for leaving without him, but he would wait to share that. Artie was upset with Leena, but he decided she probably made the right choice given how strange things were lately.

Pete carried HG upstairs and Myka got her settled in bed. She wouldn't leave her side in case she woke up, so Leena brought a tray of food up to Myka. She looked at how vigilantly Myka watched over Helena.

"_Yes, someone to care about me like that would be nice_," Leena thought to herself and smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

Emily had panicked when all the other people came. The only outcome she could imagine was that they would take Denise away for rehab and she would go to a foster home. She had glanced at Helena and wondered for a minute if she could be with her. She had saved her twice already – maybe she could stay with her for the time being. When the others rushed in and Helena didn't approach her, Emily figured the next move was all up to her. She ran back to get her backpack and headed to the one place she knew no one would find her. No one – except one person.

Emily peddled her bike faster than she ever had in her life. She had the familiar feeling of desperation as she extended the distance between her and the agents. She pushed through the drenched streets and was grateful that the rain had let up. Her legs were exhausted, but she kept moving, afraid that at any moment she would hear a car approaching from behind. Emily was out of breath by the time she reached the Warehouse and she dragged herself to the opening that had been the entrance to her sanctuary. Sure that it would deliver her safely, she leaned over the opening and fell in. She floated to the bottom and crept out. If she could just get to the library, she would hide there and rest. The short walk to the room was very familiar to Emily. This time though, there was a woman standing in front of the door. Emily was startled, but too exhausted to run. She clutched her backpack to her chest.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Andrews. I am Mrs. Frederic and I am a friend of Agent Wells," the Sage said to Emily.

* * *

**Still with me? Going the way you expected? Comments/questions/remarks are always welcomed -**  
**The good, the bad and the ugly. Always read them and always appreciate them. **


	10. Dream Sequence

**Chapter 10 Dream Sequence**

"**Whatever you can do or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius, power, and magic in it." Goethe**

* * *

It did not ease Emily's mind that Mrs. Frederic introduced herself as a _friend_ of Helena's. She was so frightened by everything that happened that she didn't know what to think.

"Where is Agent Wells?" Emily asked, frozen in her tracks.

"She's resting. Emily, I think something was affecting Agent Wells. Something very powerful and I think it is best that she rest for now," Mrs. Frederic explained.

"I want to see her," Emily said, already planning her escape.

"You don't need to run, Emily. You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow morning I will take you to Agent Wells. Agent Wells is resting," the Sage explained. "For now, you may just want to stay here," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Where is my aunt?" Emily asked.

"She's getting help. The men who took her work for me. She will be cared for, Emily. Your uncle has been informed," Mrs. Frederic said. "Now Agent Donovan will be here soon. She will take you to place where you can change if you like and eat. Are you hungry, Emily?" the Sage asked smiling.

"No, I want to see Agent Wells," Emily said, her piercing steel blue eyes locked on the older woman. This was an awful lot for a fourteen to comprehend and Mrs. Frederic understood that.

"Where is she?" a voice said behind Emily and she turned quickly to see the young woman she recognized from the hallway.

"She is right here," Mrs. Frederic said and Emily thought all these people were all crazy. How could she not see her? Claudia believed Mrs. Frederic, but she was the only one in the room she could see. With the subtlest wave of her hand, Emily became visible to Claudia.

"Ohhh," Claudia said, and like her mentor, HG, she had to figure this out. "Wait, don't tell me," Claudia said tapping her index finger to her chin. "She comes down the chimney….," she said slowly and then snapped her fingers and pointed to her boss. "And no one can see her because no one sees Santa Claus!" "Very good, Agent Donovan. Now Emily, this is Claudia," she introduced her. Claudia approached Emily who backed away. "She is a friend of Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Well if you're all friends of hers, why won't you take me to see her," Emily said. "I just want to see her," the youth said in a heart breaking voice and Claudia looked at Mrs. Frederic for help.

"Now what?" Claudia asked.

Mrs. Frederic was not certain. She knew that something was affecting Helena and she could not be certain it wasn't somehow attached to Emily. She did know that it took a toll on Helena and she wanted her to rest. There would be time tomorrow for them to meet. The storm had knocked out power and there would be no school. Mrs. Frederic would see to that. She also knew Emily was in distress and something had to be done. If she allowed her near Helena, then she was going to take every precaution.

"Emily, would you go with Claudia and get changed and I will see what I can do? " Mrs. Frederic asked the girl and Emily was getting too exhausted to fight anymore. "Yes," she said, and finally relaxed her muscles.

"Hey, I broke into the Warehouse, too," Claudia was saying to Emily as she walked down the aisle with her. "Well, not through a chimney or anything, but through their security system. So we've got that in common," Claudia tried, but all Emily responded with was; "I want to see Agent Wells." "You're starting to remind me of her," Claudia said under her breath.

* * *

When Leena came up to retrieve the tray, she was not surprised to see that Myka had hardly touched anything. "She'll be okay, Myka. I don't think Mrs. Frederic would do anything to hurt Helena," Leena assured her friend. "It's not just what Mrs. Frederic did that worries me, Leena. I never saw Helena like that before. She looked possessed or something," Myka said stroking her hand across Helena's forehead and down her cheek. Even in HG's deepest sleep, this touch was one she would respond to if only with a smile, but now she lay motionless. Myka could not explain it to Leena, not because she wouldn't understand, but because she couldn't find the words. Something was touching Helena and she knew it, and Leena knew it too. She didn't want to add to Myka's worry, but Helena had no aura. That was never a good sign to Leena. It meant the person was dead, or not human or worse. She had told Mrs. Frederic that just moments before. Mrs. Frederic told Leena to keep an eye on things for now.

Pete was outside the door when Leena came out. He walked in quietly and gently put his hands on Myka's shoulders and squeezed. "You okay, Mykes?" he asked in a low voice. She put her hands on his and nodded her head. "Why don't you let me sit with her for a little while? You could just lie down if you want," Pete suggested. Myka smiled at how sweet he was being even when she knew he was furious at her for not waiting for him. She patted his hand to convey her thanks for not bringing that up right now. She thanked him for his offer but said she would feel better sitting there. She knew in her heart that Helena would want to see her as soon as she opened her eyes. HG was sleeping peacefully, and yet Myka didn't trust that something wasn't going on inside. Her eyes were glued to her partner, wishing she could see through the epidermal layer to her thoughts. There was a lot going on in HG's mind but nothing that gave rise to her reacting outwardly in a negative way. Not yet.

* * *

Claudia always admired Myka's skill of being able to talk to anyone regardless of their age. She felt intimidated talking to someone one on one – regardless of their age – and Emily was no exception. "So you don't have to worry. I mean, Mrs. Frederic can seem pretty intimidating, but the scariest one of all of us is Artie, but he's just like a teddy bear with a porcupine outside, he's really sweet," she rambled on. "When you get know him," she said slowly when she saw the wide eyed expression on Emily's face. She probably had enough scary people for one day. "So HG, eh? She's something right?" Claudia tried to switch the focus. She still drew an empty look. "HG?" she said and Emily raised her eyebrows. "Agent Wells, we call her HG," Claudia said and Emily uttered her first word, '_oh_'. "Yeah ok then, do you want to take a shower in here?" Claudia said looking down at the mud soaked jeans on the visitor. Emily pulled her backpack closer to her chest. "No," she said.

"I know this must seem really freaky and all, but you're safe now, I promise," Claudia said hoping to convince her guest.

"If I'm so safe, then take me to see Agent Wells," Emily said. Claudia was asked to escort the Warehouse intruder to the room where she could get changed. They never told her she'd have to convince her. Mrs. Frederic appeared in the doorway, saving her though from having to try.

"Miss Andrews, I will take you to see Agent Wells, but first you need to change," she said.

"You promise?" Emily asked and Claudia was struck at the girl's innocence.

"Yes, I do," Mrs. Frederic said.

"I'm taking this in with me," Emily said about her backpack.

"Sure and here are some clothes you can change into," Claudia said.

Emily thanked her and took them. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked around to see if there were any windows or vents, just in case. If she did need to escape, she would need to get out of the wet clothes that would slow her down. She undressed and took a quick shower and changed into the clothes that fit her. She opened the backpack and looked at the contents. She picked up the last thing she put in there – the angel with the broken wings. They weren't broken anymore.

"Can I go now?" is what Emily asked when she opened the door and Claudia looked at Mrs. Frederic to see if she too noticed the remarkable similarity between the youth's one track mind and HG's. "Yes but first we need to meet someone," Mrs. Frederic said. "You said you would take me. You said…," Emily said backing away.

"Miss Andrews, I need someone to accompany you when you go to see Agent Wells and want you to meet them first," Mrs. Frederic said with an abundance of patience.

"OK," Emily said deciding that these people had been nice to her.

* * *

Myka looked down at her friend and felt her face to make sure there was no physical change. Myka knew that she was in a deep sleep and worried about what was happening inside for HG. She placed her hand on HG's chest to feel her heart beat and left her hand there. Myka smiled to think that it was Helena who knew where to go to save a girl that she had only met once. How was it that Myka dreamt about it, but HG never did? Or did and didn't remember? Or did and didn't say anything? Myka remembered what HG said about intelligent people remembering their dreams. She was certain this kind of dream was one HG would remember. She looked at her phone when the text from Claudia came in telling her they were on their way back. Myka suddenly felt a pang in her own chest. She understood why Mrs. Frederic would allow the girl to see HG since the poor thing had been through so much. However, Myka also wanted to protect Helena and she wasn't sure that the youth wasn't the source of what had pulled HG into action. The meeting was setting her on edge and she wished she could tell for certain that it was what Helena wanted.

Regardless of where Helena was that moment in time, so deep was her connection with Myka that she sensed the anxiety. She moved her arm to take Myka's hand and squeezed it. It was the thing Myka needed to calm down. Nothing was more soothing to Myka than HG's touch. HG made no other movement or expression. Myka sat there holding the hand that had reached out to her that was limp now.

* * *

True to her word, Mrs. Frederic brought Emily to the B&B after they picked up their other passenger. The plan was discussed in full in front of Emily. She understood now that these people were concerned that HG could be under the influence of something and wanted to make sure she was okay. No one made Emily feel that she could have been the problem, but she understood that they were going to keep a careful eye on their fellow agent.

Claudia was the first to gently knock on the bedroom and enter. "How is she, Myka?" she asked and Myka smiled from the bedside. "I think okay," she said unconvincingly. "Are they here?" she asked and Claudia said yes. Claudia left to get them and Myka leaned over and whispered what was happening to Helena, but there was no sign she heard her. Myka had never seen Mrs. Frederic do this to anyone and she wanted her assurance that it left no damage. She also wanted her to promise not to do it again.

Emily followed everyone up the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest because she realized she really had no idea where she was or where they were taking her. Yes, these people all seemed very nice but she wouldn't feel better until she saw Helena. Mrs. Frederic opened the door and allowed Emily to go in first. She recognized Myka and remembered that she had come out into the hallway to get Helena and then shot the lock off the door to get into her that afternoon. She walked over to the bed and looked down at the woman lying there. It was Agent Wells and the sight of her made Emily tear up. She sniffed loudly and pushed away the tears with the hand that wasn't holding onto the backpack. "Is she okay?" she said clearing her throat first. Myka looked up at Mrs. Frederic hoping she would answer that question.

"Agent Wells is in a spatial transitional state that will help her deal with whatever forces are at work," Mrs. Frederic said and no one was assured by that. It made it sound as if it were still going on.

"I am staying with her," Emily declared and no one was prepared for that. Emily walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair. She sat down with the backpack in the lap. Claudia's eyebrows rose in surprise as she waited for how her boss was going to handle this. _Pint size defiance_, she thought. Mrs. Frederic's eyes narrowed as she considered her options. "Keep an eye on things, Agent Bering, while I consider this," Mrs. Frederic said and let Emily and Myka alone with HG.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Emily asked Myka.

"I hope so, sweetie. I really hope so," Myka said truthfully. She smiled as she watched Emily let go of the satchel and pull her legs up in the chair to begin her vigil with Myka.

Myka stayed awake for a while, but it proved all too much for Emily who fell asleep a little while later. Pete came in and carried her to the guest bedroom that had been set up to accommodate both guests that night. With Emily tucked in and the house quiet, Myka closed her eyes as she held onto HG's hand. Sleep took her and for the first time in many nights, Myka did not dream.

In fact, no one dreamed that night. Except for Helena.

* * *

**OK still on task? Going ok? Thanks to everyone reading along and esp those who  
take the time to post. Always, always appreciate that. Cheers, **


	11. Helena's Dream

**Chapter 11 Helena's Dream**

"**Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined," Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

Myka's head slowly fell to her chest as she surrendered to sleep alongside HG's bed. In the other room, Emily's eyes opened and she froze trying to figure out how she got there. She could hear the woman in the other bed in the room breathing slowly. It was very dark when she put her shoes on, determined to find her way back to Helena. She slowly opened the door and peered into the hallway. She recognized the door to HG's room and went to it. Slowly she opened it and saw Myka was asleep. She tiptoed in, put her backpack down and looked at Helena. "Thank you Agent Wells," Emily whispered as she touched HG's arm. There was no response and Emily was just as glad she hadn't woken her. She laid down on the floor with her head on her satchel, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Helena found herself in unfamiliar territory. She went from the darkness of the high school hallway into the brightest sunshine she had seen in years. She had to shed the long coat she had on, as the heat was intense. HG walked through the thick dense trees and could hear birds and monkeys screeching high above her in the canopy. This was not South Dakota, of that she was certain. Helena was not surprised that her environment had changed; she had accomplished what she was sent to do.

Unlike the others, Helena hadn't been dreaming about her mission. She didn't need to rehearse. She was picked because of whom she was and there was no doubt that she would do it, and do it well. The problem in choosing her was whether she would take things into her own hands – the same challenge that anyone faced when asking HG for help.

HG seemed to know in which direction to head and started walking. She did not have water and so she knew her destination was not far. Surely they would not bring her all this way to have her die of dehydration. She heard the noises of those following her - sent she assumed, to make sure she didn't take the wrong path. The wrong path down here could be fatal. Finally, she heard the moans of one of them and they all came out of their hiding. Ten adolescent boys – dressed in native garb and geometric shapes painted across their faces surrounded her. The alpha boy – approached her.

She tried to recall her studies of tribes and locations from her research when helping Charles write "_The Island of Dr. Moreau_". She wanted South America to be the locale, but Charles wanted the South Seas. She relented out of boredom, but not before she had read about the tribes of the Amazon. If HG had gotten her way, the book would have been titled, "_The Jungle of Dr. Moreau_."

She observed their primitive weapons and noticed one of them had a blowgun and knew one false move could cause her to be shot with a poisonous dart. She towered over the youths – and they circled the pale woman slowly.

"Arutam!" one of the youths called out and Helena started to understand. The fact that she was surrounded by young men meant this was an initiation rite and they were probably sent into the jungle to find their protective spirit- their '_arutam_'. She was the vision they had been waiting for in their dreams. Having found her meant they would be protected into their adult lives. They walked Helena to the opening in the forest and there she saw small huts in the distance. Short men with long spears and tribal markings on their faces surrounded the tall, pale woman and waited for their shaman to come. They had heard the stories about this woman, and they both revered and feared her.

Helena had not felt any threat all the time she journeyed there, but something started to pull at her and there was only one thing that could do that. She closed her eyes and prayed Myka would somehow trust she was okay. Helena didn't know it, but her message was delivered in her own hand reaching out to Myka back home.

Helena bowed her head when the elder of the tribe approached. She knew they would not let women or children near her until they were certain she posed no threat. Her height alone posed one – as she towered over most of them. She knelt down so that the leader was indeed the tallest one. He approached Helena and chanted some words that she did not understand, but his tone was calm. He sprinkled her with something that was fowl smelling and she assumed that it was to ward off evil spirits that may have traveled with her. The men chanted in unison. There seemed to be a great deal of yelling at her – but she knew this was more to make sure she came in peace and not cause any harm to these people.

The shaman silenced the group and approached Helena. She kept her eyes cast downward for fear of scaring the man with one of her stares. He hit her shoulders with a stick that had the head of a boa constrictor on it. Helena decided she was among the Shuar people, once known as the Jivaro tribe, in the Amazon Basin. She was a long way from South Dakota and from Myka. Helena understood she was there for a purpose and so she accepted that. She was told to rise and follow the elder into a hut. Inside, she sat down with him as the tribesmen and their families gathered. She was no longer feared. She accepted the small bowl of a pasty substance, and the shaman indicated for her to eat it and she did. He then took some of it and started to chant a prayer. He motioned to her that she should close her eyes and bow her head. Soon after, he was speaking English in HG's skull.

"You have traveled many rivers to get here," he said to her. "You have done what was asked of you for the child, but your job is not over," he continued. "You are very powerful Arutam, but you allow your heart to rule your head. Anger fills that heart some days and controls your ways," the voice said and now HG looked up and right at him. He did not look at her, but the crowd drew back. He was not going to allow Helena to communicate the way she usually did. She closed her eyes.

"I am here for Emily. I am here to help her. Do not speak to me of my anger. I have my reasons," HG thought and threw the words across the fire that crackled between them.

The shaman opened his eyes, and HG Wells being HG Wells, smiled devilishly. She had gotten her message across, of that there was no doubt. The shaman shook his head and bowed it again. Helena followed suit.

"You will return to your world now. You will be marked so that you can return to us when you have quenched that fire that burns deep inside you. You cannot do the work you need to do to complete this circle with fire in your heart, Arutam," his voice said calmly.

"It is that intensity that allows me to do the things I do," HG thought loudly to her host.

"No Arutam, it is what holds you back," the man said and this time the voice was not inside her head, but coming straight from his mouth. She looked up to see him staring directly at her.

He nodded to the men behind her and they grabbed HG by her arms and stretched them outward. The forced her head down and she felt the warm air touch her back as they pushed up her blouse. Something stung her in her right shoulder blade and she lost consciousness. "_I've been drugged_," was her last thought.

* * *

Helena had the sensation that she was being hurled through space and was about to crash. She pulled her arms into herself and pulled up - only to discover she was in fact, in her bed. Her sudden movement scared Myka who shot up and grabbed her. "You're okay, Helena, you're okay," Myka said as she grabbed HG in her arms. Helena's breathing was short and shallow as she looked around to get her bearings. Those arms wrapped around her were the only confirmation HG needed to know she was truly safe.

Emily sprung up from the side of the bed and stared at the entwined couple. Myka let go, and for the first time HG realized the presence of the youth.

"Are you okay, Emily?" HG asked. "I was having a dream," she explained when she saw the frightened look on the girl's face.

"I told them I wanted to see you," Emily said.

"I'm glad that you did," Helena replied and reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. Emily hesitated only a second before she responded and felt that same surge of energy she had felt the day before.

"You came to save me," Emily said looking into those dark eyes that had been filled with fury the last time she saw them. Now those black pools were tranquil.

"I was sent," HG said without further explanation.

"Do you feel okay, Helena? Any side effects?" Myka asked.

"One hell of a headache, I can tell you that. And I feel as if someone was stomping on my back," HG smiled and Myka attributed it to Mrs. Frederic's intervention technique.

"Mrs. Frederic….," Myka started to explain. "Yes, I know and I intend to speak to her about that. I intend to speak to her about a great many things," HG said looking back at Emily.

* * *

Myka was barely awake when HG had them both on their way downstairs. She marched into the dining room where everyone had gathered already.

"How are you feeling, Agent Wells?" Mrs. Frederic inquired from her seat.

"I am fine, no thanks to you," HG said and everyone drew back in their chairs. Helena could not have been more wrong in her assessment, but the Keeper had expected this reaction.

"Good morning, Emily," Mrs. Frederic smiled and Emily poked her head out and said hello.

Helena put her arm out and gently pushed Emily behind her. "You are not going to take her, Mrs. Frederic," HG said, ready for battle.

"It would seem that the long nap did your spirits a world of good," Mrs. Frederic noted about her renewed energy.

HG stood in front of Emily and the young girl found herself staring up at the back of the woman who seemed set on protecting her – even from the nice people. "I will not let you cast her aside now that her caretakers have failed her miserably," HG said forcefully.

Emily felt safe behind HG – as if nothing in the world could touch her.

"Helena, maybe we should listen to what Mrs. Frederic has to say about Emily's care before we jump to conclusions," Myka said, touching the outstretched arm that pushed against the table.

"_She's the more reasonable one_," Emily thought looking at Myka. She had seen it before – Myka was the one whose presence seemed to calm Helena down.

"Agent Wells, I am aware of the delicate nature of the situation we are all in at the present time. I have taken the necessary steps to assure that Miss Andrews will be in the best possible care," Mrs. Frederic said, hoping Helena would have some faith in her.

"I will not allow her ….," HG started to declare and Mrs. Frederic raised her hand and everyone started to beg her not to do that. "Please Mrs. F," Claudia said, certain that HG was about to be knocked out again. Mrs. Frederic looked around at her group. Even Artie looked concerned.

"It's not always loaded," the Sage remarked and there was a collective sigh of relief. Then she noticed Myka had stepped directly in front of Helena, acting on her own protective instincts.

"Agent Wells, I believe you of all people will be pleased with my plan," Mrs. Frederic said, tilting her head to look past Helena.

Helena swung around to see the one person in the world she would entrust anyone to – especially Emily. Gloria Brown had been summoned last night when Emily insisted on seeing Helena. Mrs. Frederic wanted someone to be there in case Helena had any reaction to Emily's presence. It was a matter of convenience that she could also keep an eye on Emily.

"Good morning, sweetie, "she said grabbing Emily and pulling her into her soft body. Emily had no choice but to go with her – she didn't ask before she did things like the others. From the minute she met Gloria in the car last night; the woman simply hugged her and squeezed her hand whenever she wanted to.

Helena turned - both pleased and surprised that it was Gloria Brown, RN whom Mrs. Frederic had employed for this job. No one was better suited and HG knew it. She turned back quickly to see the ever so slightly smug look on Mrs. Frederic's face.

"I approve," HG said, still searching for the words of apology she used so infrequently.

"Oh good, and I accept your apology," Mrs. Frederic said back.

"Now Helena!" Gloria said moving in on her favorite agent. "What have you done here?" the nurse asked as she touched the back of HG's blouse. Myka looked at the area Gloria was referring to. "Come with me," Gloria said pulling HG into the kitchen. Myka followed with Emily behind her.

* * *

"Well it's good to see you too, Gloria," HG said, allowing the nurse to turn her around. "We do need to work on those manners," HG said to the woman who had come to her aid more than once. Without permission, she pushed Helena's blouse up and over her shoulders. HG was annoyed at the gesture and was about to protest when she heard Myka gasp.

"What is the bloody problem?" HG asked annoyed.

"Helena? There's a tattoo of a jaguar on your back!" Myka said, her hand still covering her mouth.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story. Your comments, questions and ideas have kept me going as this story progresses. I do appreciate them all.  
****Thank you to PolarDawn for his continued grammar skills and patience.**  
**Thank you to rancoroftheheart who was kind enough to offer her vast knowledge of anthropology in helping me pick a tribe/locale for this story line. In spite of the fact that she's busy writing her own story. **


	12. The Guardian

**Chapter 12 The Guardian**

"**I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." A.A. Milne**

* * *

Gloria had seen the ink and blood stains on Helena's shirt and that is what made her pull her into the kitchen. "I was expecting a bite or a scratch darlin', but you went and got yourself a tattoo? Now I didn't see that coming, no-siree," Gloria said shaking her head.

"Are you mad, woman? I did no such thing!" HG said looking at Myka's expression. "Myka?"

Myka took out her phone and aimed it at HG's back. She took the picture and showed it to her. There on Helena's posterior was the drawing of a black jaguar in a crawling stance covering her right scapula.

"I've been marked," HG said.

"I'll say you have. Nice tat, HG!" Claudia commented and now Pete was behind her. "Wow, I always figured you for a little butterfly or a rose on your…," Pete said pointing to his chest and the caught the look on HG's face. "But no, hey the jag kinda fits you," he said, as HG pulled her blouse down. "Artie will like it," Pete said, and meant because of his car, but Myka punched his arm anyway.

"The jaguar is very symbolic in South American tribal communities," a voice said and they all turned to see it was Emily. "It is a symbol of fierceness. The Jivaro people both revere the jaguar and fear it," the teenager said authoritatively. She remembered this from talks with her father when he would point to places on the globe and talk to her about the people.

"Well that's all lovely sweetie, but Helena, I am very concerned about the dangers of getting one of these things. Did you at least go to a reputable place- if that even exists? You know, you won't be able to give blood now for months and they'll ask you all kinds of questions," Gloria rattled on as she got out some cotton and disinfectant to wipe the image. "As if we would ever mix you up with someone else, you had to get yourself one of these. Tsk tsk," the nurse could not help herself. Gloria pulled HG's blouse up to expose the inked skin and patted it with the cold liquid.

"Would you give me a minute with Myka?" HG asked everyone and they took their cue. Everyone except Emily who pulled up a stool and sat down at the island. "I'm staying," she said to Helena and Myka smiled to see her partner on the receiving end of rebelliousness. "Emily…," HG started to say, but the youth interrupted her as she nibbled on a muffin. "I want to know what's going on," she said.

"Very well," HG said because she had no choice.

"Darling, I wasn't having the dreams like all of you. I had this sense that your dream was in fact a preparation, but I still wasn't sure what my part was. It wasn't until Mrs. Frederic's dream did I suspect that whatever was causing this was quite powerful. Nothing seemed to forewarn me about what was going to happen. The first occurrence for me was when I was at the Warehouse with Claudia about to come home. I had this feeling that I must return to the high school. It was instinct I thought," HG said.

"Helena, what did happen in your dream last night?" Myka asked.

"I awoke in the jungle. A group of young boys …," HG started.

"How young?" Emily asked, and Myka smiled at the similarity.

"How the bloody …uhm … adolescents, " HG said catching herself. "They surrounded me and brought me to their elder who was the shaman. I visited with him and we spoke," HG relayed. "It was very real."

"I'll say," Myka remarked thinking of the tattoo.

"What language?" Emily asked, this time taking notes.

"Well actually he spoke an unfamiliar dialect, but when he spoke directly to me, it was in English," HG said.

"What did he say to you?" Myka asked.

"He said I was not yet done," HG said leaving out the comments about her anger. Myka frowned trying to put this all together as Emily wrote it all down.

Emily tapped her notepad. "You were sent to protect me," the youth said. "Don't you see? You didn't even know me and yet you came back to the school just when I needed you to. You saved me twice yesterday, Agent Wells. You were sent to protect me," Emily said and her voice was shaky.

"Emily darling, we can't say for sure what is happening here. What occurred yesterday may have been simply my maternal instincts…," HG said.

"You have children?" Emily asked hesitantly. If Agent Wells had children, maybe she wouldn't want her, Emily thought.

Her simple question caught HG off guard. She looked at Myka and then back at the young girl. "I had a daughter - Christina. She died a long time ago," HG said and Myka's heart ached to hear the pain in Helena's voice. Myka closed the distance between her and HG and took her hand.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked with great concern.

HG cleared her throat, hesitating to answer. "Some people hurt her …very badly," she finally said.

"I'm sorry," Emily said aware of how sad it seemed for HG.

"It was a long time ago," Helena said, the sadness in her dark eyes belying her smile.

Emily felt a flood of mixed emotions. She was happy, afraid, sad, and elated all at once. She jumped off the stool and put her arms around Helena's waist. "Agent Wells, don't you see? You were sent," Emily said, her eyes conveying the adoration she was feeling for HG.

"Emily, I think it's time you called me Helena," HG said reaching out to push a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Her touch was so gentle. It reminded Emily of what it felt like when her mother would do the same thing.

"You were sent, Helena," Emily repeated, convinced now more than ever.

"Who do you think sent her?" Myka asked.

"God," Emily answered, releasing her grip on HG and now both agents looked at each other.

Helena did not want to entertain the girl's fantasies, but she also did not have a better explanation at the moment.

"We need to talk to Mrs. Frederic," Myka said and HG agreed. Perhaps she had a better sense of what was going on. They found her standing at the window, deep in thought.

* * *

Emily was right behind them and stood next to Helena. "We need to know what's going on here, Mrs. Frederic," Myka said.

"Emily, would you please go upstairs with Nurse Brown while I speak to Agents Wells and Bering?" the Sage asked and Emily didn't move. Helena looked down at her. "It's okay love. I'll be right here and will just be a moment," she said reassuring the girl. Emily dragged her backpack behind her and went into the direction of the hallway.

"Mrs. Frederic, Helena has a full-blown tattoo on her back!" Myka said.

"You've been marked?" Mrs. Frederic asked and HG nodded.

"Hello? She was in bed since you whacked her and now she has a tattoo?" Myka asked again.

"Agent Bering, I did not _whack_ Agent Wells. I suspended her in inertia so that she would be prepared for what was happening," Mrs. Frederic explained.

"And what is happening? What happened to her? The first rule is you don't go anywhere alone and you allowed something to take her? Alone? " Myka said, her voice now registering her concern.

"A lesson you seemed to have forgotten yourself yesterday, Agent Bering," her boss reminded her.

"Ok, yes I did but … .," Myka stammered.

"Agent Wells is being influenced by a power I do not yet understand. If it is an artifact, it's not one we know about just yet, although the mugwort powder did cause us all to have more intense dreams after you came into contact with it, Agent Bering," Mrs. Frederic said.

Emily was crouched down behind a chair listening. She remembered the pouch had opened in the library and spilled.

"But we were having these dreams before you encountered that substance so my feeling is that _something_ or _someone_ is controlling these events," the Sage said looking out the window.

"Someone? You mean like Emily?" Myka asked.

Emily's head shot up as she listened intently. Was she the cause of all of this? Isn't this what her aunt had accused her of when she came for her yesterday? She thought her prayers were being answered, but were her pleas making all of this occur?

"Mrs. Frederic, whatever is pulling me is more powerful than Emily Andrew's wishes for a guardian," HG said.

"Wishes can be very powerful things, Agent Wells. Although my sense tells me that there is something else helping Miss Andrews. Whatever it is, Agent Wells, it can cause you great harm, make no mistake about that," Mrs. Frederic replied. The Sage based this on the fact that the force was able to affect Helena physically - as if she were actually there.

Emily's heart sped up and panic tightened her throat as she realized she might be the source of danger to her only friend. She bit down hard on her lip as she continued to listen.

"Do you remember the dream?" Mrs. Frederic asked HG.

"I dreamt I was in a jungle with a shaman," HG started.

"Do you know where?" her boss asked her.

"South America – the Amazon perhaps," HG said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Frederic looked at Helena. "Let me see the tattoo," she ordered and HG turned and lifted up her blouse to expose the image.

"They want you to come back," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Yes," HG confirmed.

"The hell you are!" Myka said now feeling like she had no idea what was going on. "The hell she is," she repeated to the Sage.

"Myka, I know you are upset, but this is not Helena's choice," Mrs. Frederic tried to explain. "This influence is pulling her through her dreams and I don't believe we have a say in the process."

Myka would not accept that. "She is not going back alone," she said defiantly. "I don't care how Helena, but you are not going back there alone," Myka repeated to HG.

* * *

Emily could hear how worried Myka was for her friend and her mind filled with thoughts about what to do next. Maybe if she got away from Helena, the power would stop. Maybe she had something to do with it and her being here made it more intense. She would leave, she decided. She crept slowing to the front hallway and opened the door. She felt pain as she closed it behind her, cutting herself off from the only safety she had felt since she lost her parents.

How could life be so cruel as to deliver her a guardian that she would have to abandon in order not to hurt her? She just didn't understand it.

Emily ran to the main road and stuck her thumb out to the first car that came along. She wasn't sure where she was, but if she could get back to town, maybe she could figure out her next move. The driver was a woman so Emily felt a little safer about getting in. "Hello Emily," the middle-aged woman said to her. "I knew I would find you out here," she lied. Emily looked at her to see if she looked familiar and then it dawned on her. "Oh you are the woman who came to see my aunt," Emily said happy to have found someone she knew. "How is your aunt?" the psychic asked. "She's good," Emily lied just wanting to get into town.

* * *

Myka was still expressing her concerns when Mrs. Frederic put her hand up in the air and silenced the two women. "She's gone," she said and they knew exactly who she meant.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena yelled and ran to the door. She yelled out Emily's name – and Emily swore she heard her, but she just continued to look out the passenger side window. She wouldn't hurt Helena for anything in the world.

"How far could she have gotten?" Pete asked as they all assembled on the porch. "We'll go to the aunt's house. You guys drive into town," he ordered as they split into groups.

Helena and Myka made their way to the car when suddenly Helena yelled out in pain. She fell to her knees and bent over. The fire in her back was sudden and piercing. "Helena!" Myka called and ran to her. "What? What is it?" Myka asked uncertain of what had caused HG to drop in the driveway. "Damn you!" HG spat as she held onto her partner and pulled herself up. The entire right side of her upper body now was drenched in the pain. It was if a wild animal had gripped her by her shoulder-blade and wouldn't let go.

"_You will need more than that_!" Helena thought loudly in her head – to the shaman who believed he could control her.

Thousands of miles away, the Elder sat in his hut meditating in front of the fire, smiling.

* * *

Mrs. Aviara was on her way to visit Denise, worried when she didn't get an answer on her phone. A good paying client was hard to come by these days and she wasn't about to let Denise slip through her fingers. Finding her niece hitchhiking on the road was pure coincidence, but would seal the deal with the young woman. What better way to convince someone of your psychic powers than to tell them you knew just where to find the young girl.

"School is closed today – no power, I heard. What were you doing all the way out here?" Mrs. Aviara asked suspiciously. "Visiting a friend," Emily said and even the word pieced her chest. She wanted Helena to be her friend. "Could your drop me off at the library?" Emily asked sweetly and Mrs. Aviara agreed. "I can't seem to reach your aunt on the phone," the woman said. "She's probably sleeping late. She had a tough day yesterday," Emily slipped. "Oh?" the woman responded. Emily didn't offer any more, but it piqued the woman's interest. If she could go there with the knowledge of what already happened, she could name her price for the next sessions.

In spite of Mrs. Aviara making more of her skills than she had, she knew the girl seated in her car was gifted with some power and she didn't want to risk annoying her. The would-be psychic pulled over on the outskirts of town where the road to Denise's was left and the one into town was right. "Tell me what happened to your aunt," the woman asked. Emily looked at the woman wondering why she had stopped. "I don't know, just a tough day," Emily said and it was obvious that the girl was lying. "Just tell me. You know I want to help her," Mrs. Aviara said. "Right," Emily said under her breath and looked away. "Just tell me," the older woman said and put her hand on Emily. She wasn't rough – but she wasn't gentle and the touch made Emily freak. She bolted out of the car, unsure of where she was and headed to the trees. Mrs. Aviara screamed at her to return – she didn't want to report that she had lost the girl. She unbuckled and got out of the car and ran after Emily. The trees weren't far, and for the second time in twenty four hours, Emily ran into a forest to escape. She was much faster than the woman who gave chase, but she fell and dropped her backpack. She scrambled back on her ankle that hurt, but the woman put her foot on the bag just as Emily went to pick it up. "I want to help you, Emily," she said smiling.

* * *

When Myka saw the car on the side of the road with the driver's door opened, she pulled behind it. HG got out and looked at the car. They heard someone calling Emily's name and they both ran into the woods.

The next sound that Emily heard was the boom of her name echoing in the dense forest, and it seemed to surround her. Mrs. Aviara heard what she thought was the roar of a wild animal – like a cougar or mountain lion. What they both saw was Helena standing in front of them – and that look of fury filled her eyes again.

"Get away from her," HG warned the woman. Mrs. Aviara's eyes widened with fear. This time though Emily ran to Helena, and held onto the her tightly. HG placed her arm around her. "It's okay, Emily. I am here now," HG said.

"Dios mío. Tú eres el!" Mrs. Aviara uttered as she backed away from HG.

Myka stared as the woman became so unnerved, she began shaking and crying. Myka took her back to her car to question her.

"Emily, what made you run away?" Helena asked as she continued to hug the girl's shoulders.

"I heard them say that maybe I am causing all of this. My aunt accused me of causing her nightmares, Helena. Maybe I am the one making them come to take you, too," Emily said and buried her face into HG and cried. "I thought I was hurting you," she said through tears.

"Oh Emily darling, listen to me," HG said gently lifting the girl's chin to look at her. "Emily, you are neither the source nor the cause of any of this. I promise you that. Now you must promise me you will not ever run away from me," HG said pulling her in tightly.

"I promise," Emily said holding HG around the waist.

* * *

Mrs. Aviara explained that she was Denise William's medium and she was on her way to see her when she spotted Emily. Myka told her that Denise was away and the Emily would be staying with friends until her uncle returned. She reminded Mrs. Aviara that false advertising of services was against the law. The woman told Myka her business was all in order and got back into her car.

"Your friend, Agent Bering," she said once she was safely behind the driver's door. "She is very powerful," she finished. "Why did you call her '_the one'_?" Myka asked understanding the woman's native tongue. "She is alone in her quest, Agent Bering," the woman answered unsure herself why she said that.

"_The hell she is_," Myka thought, but didn't share.

Myka watched as the woman made the left hand turn at the corner. The sunlight reflected off the vehicle as she drove away and Myka noticed something she had not seen before.

There across the driver's side were long scratches – as if a large cat had scraped its paw across the door.

* * *

**Hoping this version of Chapter 12 works better. I encourage you to let me know.**  
**As always, I appreciate the time and effort your comments/questions take.**

**Cheers,**


	13. The Ties That Bind

** Chapter 13 The Ties That Bind**

_"You will return to your world now. You will be marked so that you can return to us when you have quenched that fire that burns deep inside you. You cannot do the work you need to do to complete this circle with fire in your heart, Arutam," his voice said calmly. Shaman to_ HG

* * *

Gloria jostled down the front steps when they all returned. She grabbed Emily and hugged her, patting her head. "Oh Lord child, you gave us such a fright," she said. "Now come inside," she said giving the youth no choice as she took her by the shoulder. Helena smiled at the sight, but it made the others wonder.

"What are we going to do with her?" Claudia asked.

"She's staying with us," HG answered without hesitation and walked into the house.

Myka knew better than to point out the obvious pitfalls with that statement. _Emily's uncle would be on his way back, wouldn't he want her? _

Mrs. Frederic read Myka's concern. "I have been informed that Mr. William's does not wish to return early from his business trip. He is in China, and will remain there for the duration of his expedition which will be another six weeks. Apparently he is in no rush to see his wife either."

"Then what?" Myka asked.

"Emily will remain at the B&B under the care of Gloria in the afternoons. I thought she could stay at Gloria's apartment at first, but I see now that Agent Wells will be unbearable if we do that," Mrs. Frederic admitted.

"And long term?" Myka asked, and the Sage smiled because of course it would be Myka to ask that. Myka always saw the big picture.

"We will have to see about that," Mrs. Frederic said. She had more immediate issues on her mind. Like whether or not to induce HG again that night. If the dreams came back for her, she would do better to be in the Sage's trance, but there were concerns about over doing that process as well. And how would she know if Helena was being pulled by the dream? Yes, Mrs. Frederic had a lot on her mind.

Myka went into the house where the commotion in the kitchen could be heard all the way at the front door. She entered to see Pete yelling about not getting enough of the icing to lick from the bowl that Leena had been using. He reached over and put some of the frosting on the tip of Emily's nose who squealed. Claudia was complaining that his piece of cake was the biggest and Gloria was scolding Helena for the tattoo. "I want to do blood work on you tomorrow, Helena," Gloria said very concerned about the consequences of the marking. "When was your last tetanus shot? Lord, woman, you could get hepatitis from that!" Gloria said, listing all the reasons it was a mistake.

Emily smiled to hear the way Gloria spoke to Helena. "She sounds like your mother," Emily laughed.

"Yes, I know," HG said looking directly at the nurse who paid her no mind. She would scold Gloria another day for thinking she had actually chosen to get the tattoo.

Helena watched as Pete chased Emily. She darted back and forth to avoid him until she finally hid behind Helena. "Mr. Lattimer?" HG said, crossing her arms and daring him to reach around her.

"Cheater," he called to Emily who chuckled even harder that she had escaped him.

Gloria smiled at the group's interactions, but her eyes were glued on Helena. It warmed her heart to see her favorite agent ….person ….in the world acting so motherly. As soon as Mrs. Frederic told her that they needed to take care of a teenager, she accepted the request. Children always held a special place in Gloria's heart – right next to the one reserved for Helena.

* * *

"Arthur, I can see no other way for it to be done," Mrs. Frederic said.

"You know how dangerous this is, and yet you're willing to put _two_ of our agents in jeopardy?" Artie asked, and hoped it didn't sound as insubordinate as it did to him. He was questioning the wisdom of the wisest person he knew.

"They've marked her, Arthur. They'll want her back to finish whatever this is that Agent Wells is involved in. We have to be able to help her when they come to take her," Mrs. Frederic said. She was right of course, but that didn't make Artie feel any better about the way she was proposing they do that.

* * *

Emily wasted no time at the B&B. She figured her stay would be short lived and so she relished every minute of it. The events at the high school went undetected by the town of Univille and as far as Emily's friends were concerned, she was staying with another aunt now. She offered to help Leena and set the table, but mostly she just wanted to be with Helena. All the time, Myka smiled to get a glimpse of what Helena must have been like with Christina. There was a softness about Helena when she was near the girl, and her voice was calmer. Myka wasn't sure the last time she had seen HG so carefree.

"What do you think will happen to me?" Emily finally asked HG. "Will they put me in foster care or something?"

"No!" Helena said the word before she knew it. "You will stay with Ms. Brown here for now," HG added, but knew even she was unsure of how long that would be.

"Helena, you know we have to think of the long term plan for Emily," Myka said to HG when they were alone - even though she knew those words stung. This may be one situation that her dear friend could not have her way, no matter how badly she wanted it. Myka knew HG would always do the right thing – in spite of what her own wishes were.

* * *

"You are not going to believe what the kid has to do for homework," Claudia said to the group after showing Emily where she could log onto get her schoolwork.

"A book report on _The Time Machine_?" Pete asked confidently.

"No," Claudia answered looking at him like had two heads. "Creative writing." They all looked at each other and then all eyes fell on Helena. "You really are the most qualified, sweetie," Myka said to HG.

Helena sat at the desk with Emily as they talked about what topic Emily could write about for her creative essay. The light of the lamp bathed Helena's face and Myka stared at her as she smiled and laughed with Emily.

"You must open your mind to all the possibilities. Allow your imagination to take flight with your writing," HG advised the girl. "Did you have to do a lot of creative writing when you were my age?" Emily asked. "Heavens no," HG laughed. "I was much older before I put pen to paper."

* * *

Mrs. Frederic motioned for Myka to join her in the living room. The serious expression on her face told Myka that something was going on.

"Myka, the spatial suspension that I put Agent Wells under allowed her safe return from the place she visited in her dream. It would be best if she were in the same state when the dream occurs again. I cannot be with her all night and so I have had to come up with a more viable solution," the Warehouse Keeper explained.

"So you want me to call you if HG starts to dream?" Myka asked not quite sure what Mrs. F was telling her.

"There would not be enough time. No, Myka, I am going to give it to you," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Give it to me? Give it to me how?" Myka asked.

"I can transfer the ability to you once, Myka. The power to induce Helena will be in your hands. You will have to be aware of when Agent Wells is being pulled into that dream, Myka. That will be the difficult part," Mrs. Frederic said, and her tone conveyed this was not the ideal solution by a long shot.

"And what? I just wave my hand and let her go into that trance alone, so that whatever is taking her can just take her – alone?" Myka asked worried about every part of this plan.

"Myka, Agent Wells will do better to be in that trance. These powers that can pull us into dreams are very strong. They can take a very heavy toll of the person they seek. We must protect Helena," her boss said.

"Protect her by allowing her to go alone?" Myka asked because that part did not make sense.

"It does not seem we have a choice," the Sage said, but Myka would not accept it.

Myka agreed to do it, but was already working on her own plan. She would induce Helena into a deep sleep if needed, but she would not allow HG to return alone. That was something Myka would not compromise on. Mrs. Frederic explained to Myka what to do if and when the time came. It looked as simple as waiving your hand across the person – but the power she had just transferred to Myka was the ability to suspend a person in dormancy. "You of all people are in tune with Agent Wells, Myka. I trust you will know if she is dreaming," her superior said to her. She simply touched Myka's right arm and the power was shifted. She then explained it to Helena who protested at first that she did not want Myka involved in any of this, but Myka assured her this was the only way.

* * *

It took some convincing of her own, but Helena finally persuaded Emily that she should sleep in the room with Nurse Brown that night. She did not want the girl frightened if she were to have the dreams again. She promised to take Emily to school in the morning and that seemed to satisfy her. The house became quiet as everyone retired for the evening. Myka tried to keep her anxiousness to herself, but as usual, Helena could read her like an opened book.

"Helena, how will I know if you are being pulled by this dream?" Myka asked.

"Put your hand here, darling," HG said taking Myka's hand and placing it over her heart. "You'll know, trust me," HG said holding Myka's hand in place on her skin. "You'll know. It will be okay, Myka," the Brit said closing her eyes.

"How do we know that, Helena?" Myka asked holding on tightly to HG.

"Because you are with me," HG said pushing gently into Myka.

"Yes, I am," Myka said. She kept her hand on HG's chest and could feel her heart beating. She leaned over and kissed her forehead as Helena slipped into sleep.

"_Remember Myka, when the time is right, you must let her go_," is what Mrs. Frederic said to her. Myka had agreed, but thought to herself – _yes, but_ _not alone_.

Hours later, Myka's fingers felt the pumping in HG's chest quicken. She woke up and looked at Helena and knew something was pulling at her. She did as she was instructed – she waived her right hand over Helena. Helena's heartbeat immediately slowed down. Then Myka grabbed HG's wrists in her hands and held on for dear life. She had let Helena go, but not without help. Myka was holding on and going with her. As soon as Mrs. Frederic asked Myka to do this, she thought of finding an artifact that would bind her to Helena so that she would not go unaccompanied. Touching Helena that night reminded her that she did not need an artifact or magic to stay with Helena. The ties that bound them were inextricable. She was going with Helena no matter where she was being pulled, because that is where she belonged.

* * *

Helena felt as if she floated down to the floor of the familiar forestry. She stood up and walked in the direction of the village where the shaman awaited her. She walked past the villagers and straight into his hut, where he sat in the same place across the fire. She sat down and was handed the same substance which she took with her fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes so he could enter her head.

"You do not come alone, Arutam. You bring you own protection," he said to her. Helena opened her eyes to look at him and sensed Myka's presence. She stood right behind Helena now. He smiled at both of them. "She is very brave," he said and indicated for Myka to sit.

"How?" Helena asked, uncertain how Myka could be with her in this dream.

"You never go alone," Myka said and grabbed HG's hand.

The elder tribesman smiled and pointed his finger at Myka. One of the men approached Myka and shook something over her. He offered Myka the same pasty substance and she took it. Now he spoke to both of them in a tongue they could understand.

"You have proven yourself brave, Arutam," he said to HG. "And now you can complete the circle."

"But I thought you said I had to quench the fire first," HG said to him. She wasn't going to be played with – even in her dreams. Myka was sure she had not heard about this part.

"This protection you bring….," he said looking at Myka, "…is what soothes that fire. I can see that," the man said and smiled. He stood up and the men in the hut gathered around them.

"You have brought us the spirit of bravery, Arutam. That spirit will serve us well against our enemies. You may have the elements of the circle," he said.

Myka looked at HG to see if she understood. "When?" Helena asked him.

"In good time," he answered and Myka sensed that would not go over well.

"No!" was the response she was not at all surprised to hear. "You will give them to me now, or I will take the powers with me," HG said, standing up. Myka watched as the shaman stared at Helena with no pleasant expression on his face. Myka stood up next to Helena for fear he would retaliate for her defiance. The men moved in closer, but he held his hand out to hold them off.

"OK, Arutam, you may have them, but….. you will return to us when we need you," he said and now it was Myka who answered; "No!"

Helena put her hand and touched Myka's arm. "No, Helena. They cannot come in the middle of the night whenever they want and take you to do God knows what. The hell with that!" Myka protested.

"It is for Emily," Helena said softly to Myka. Myka turned to stare at the elder. She did not want to jeopardize whatever was taking place, but _hell would freeze over before she would let HG return,_ she thought.

Helena nodded her head to him in agreement. He motioned to the men nearest him who left to get whatever he had just promised Helena.

Soon the two men returned to the hut. In between them stood two people – and it was obvious they were not natives. Helena went to approach them, but the next thing she ….and Myka…knew, they were back in the bedroom. Helena was familiar with the return trip, but Myka was a little startled.

"Helena, who were those people?" Myka asked looking at her to make sure they were unscathed.

"Those darling, were Emily's parents," the Brit answered.

* * *

**I hope this is falling into place now. I seem to have confused some of you.  
I hope this clears up some of it. Maybe? **


	14. You Do That Voodoo That You Do So Well

** Chapter 14 You Do That Voodoo That You Do So Well**

"**Nights through dreams tell the myths forgotten by day." C.G. Jung**

* * *

"Helena, how?" Myka asked still coming out of the deep sleep HG's dream had pulled her into.

"I think that is what this is all about, Myka. I think her parents are alive,' HG said springing from her bed.

"But we can't tell her, I mean how do we know what's real and what's hallucination?" Myka asked, rubbing her head from the headache that greeted her.

"They are going to release them," HG said grabbing a book to look at a map of the Amazon.

"Right – in exchange for you being at their beck and call. I'm not crazy about that little detail, Helena," Myka said, wondering how her partner was moving around so freely when it made her dizzy just to turn her head.

"We've got to talk to Mrs. Frederic," Helena said pulling Myka from the bed. HG stopped only when she heard Myka whimper.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry. You have that nasty headache, don't you? " HG asked tenderly. "Yes, I feel like I was drinking all night," Myka said slowly sitting back down on the bed. "Oh come here," Helena said slowing pulling Myka over to her and gently rubbing her temple. "There, there, it will go away. Actually, I know the perfect antidote to relieve that kind of pain," HG said slowly leaning Myka down on the bed. She ran her fingers across Myka's throbbing head and down her jaw, to the indentation in her chin. Myka laid there with her eyes closed. Helena's ministrations were the cure for anything that ailed Myka. "Helena?" Myka said, but HG was too busy kissing her collarbone as she deftly opened buttons. "Yes?" HG asked. "Helena, the door….," Myka replied and HG finally heard her name being called ….no screeched …on the other side.

"Helena! He's won't leave me alone…," Emily yelled and then they heard Pete roar like he was a monster. Helena smiled and closed Myka's pajama top before yelling out "_Come in_". The door swung open and Emily stood there with her hands crossed over her chest. "He totally thinks I'm five," she said as Pete came up behind her trying to scare her. "You need to let him near more children," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"We don't think that would be safe … for them," Myka said, collecting herself and sitting up.

"Helena? Myka? Mrs. Frederic is here to see you," Leena said.

"She scares me a little," Emily said of the Sage.

"It's okay darling. She scares Myka, too," HG laughed as she hugged the girl and kissed her head. HG went into her room to get dressed and Emily sat on the bed with Myka.

"Does anything scare Helena?" she mused. "Not much, Emily, not much," Myka said smiling in spite of the headache. Within minutes the two women joined Mrs. Frederic and Artie in the library.

* * *

"Are you okay Agent Bering?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"Yes, thanks," Myka said. "We think Emily's parents are alive!" she said to her bosses.

"What? Why?" Artie asked, but Mrs. Frederic was already thinking about that statement.

"They have them?" she asked Helena.

"Who has them?" Artie asked, feeling like he had missed a few updates.

"Yes, Myka and I…," HG started.

"Myka?" Mrs. Frederic interrupted HG and looked at Myka. "You went with her?"

"_Never go alone_," Myka said holding her head.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Artie finally said out of patience.

"Arthur, Agent Wells is somehow being summoned through her dreams by a yet unknown force," his boss explained.

"I think we know what it is," HG said. "The tribe has a shaman, a very powerful medicine man."

"I know what a shaman is, Agent Wells. What I don't know is how are you interacting with him?" Artie said.

"He possesses an artifact or power that allows him to come to me in my dreams," HG said.

"Oh I know that feeling," Artie said under his breath.

"And Helena has agreed to go back in exchange for the release of Emily's parents," Myka added.

"What do you mean _go back_? You're a US Federal Agent for crying out loud. You're not at the disposal of some tribal group," Artie yelled.

"The Shuar," Helena said, filling in the detail. Myka was the first to notice the look of concern on Mrs. Frederic's face.

"What?" she asked her.

"They were once known for shrinking heads," the Sage said.

"You are so not going back there," Myka said before Artie could get the words out. "Right," he concurred.

"Darling, I don't believe they mean me any harm," Helena tried to calm Myka.

"Mrs. Frederic, if this isn't all a hallucination and that man is using some kind of voodoo to transcend space and time, then we don't really know the dangers to Agent Wells," Myka pointed out.

"He holds a stick covered with the skin and head of a boa constrictor. Perhaps that is the source of his power," HG suggested.

"Is there a way for us to verify that the girl's parents are alive?" Artie asked because his boss hadn't yet put a stop to all of this.

"We saw them. Well, we think we saw them," Myka said, still grimacing with the headache.

"The fact that Agent Wells has a tattoo means that whatever is going on is real and if you saw them, the possibility exists that they are alive. You must go back," Mrs. Frederic said, turning to Helena.

"Hell no!" Myka said, raising her voice as well as herself. "I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous. We're sending her back unarmed. Suppose this guy decides to keep her there? Suppose it's like HG's time machine and she misses the time limit and her body is here, but her mind ….," Myka said, but the words stuck in her throat. The very thought of having Helena split apart again was too much to bear.

Helena grabbed Myka's shoulder and pulled her in. "I will go back one more time and find out where they are. This way, if her parents are really alive, we can send help," HG said calmly.

"And if they're not alive and he's using you?" Myka said more for her bosses' benefit than HG's.

"Agent Bering, I will make sure that she is protected. Agent Wells, you will present the shaman with a rakhi bracelet. It is the same one that Alexander the Great's wife presented to Porus when Alexander invaded India in 326 BC. It prevented Porus from bringing any harm to Alexander when they met in battle," the Sage said. "I will bring it to you tonight."

"Agent Bering," Mrs. Frederic said before placing her hand on her forehead and relieving the pain.

* * *

When Myka had Helena alone upstairs, she pleaded with her to think this through. "Helena, we don't know what we're dealing with here. I want the girl's parents back safe and sound, too but …," Myka stopped talking.

"Myka, the shaman might be in control of my voyage there, but he is not controlling me. Darling, we will take every precaution and I will return, I promise," HG said holding onto Myka tightly.

* * *

The Shuar people were one of the few Amazonian tribes left that did not interact with outsiders. Each year, poachers and deforestation crept closer and closer, but for the most part, they left the outside world alone. What threatened them a few months ago were the rapid waters descending from the mountains and the tributaries. In one fell swoop, the raging waters decimated part of their village. What upset the shaman the most about the angry waters was that they took many of the village's ancestor's artifacts away. The Shuar are a proud people, who believed the spirits of their ancestors inhabited those artifacts. If they were lost, so was the connection with their past.

When Bill and Kathleen Andrews were asked by the Archaeology Institute of America to head up a team to South America, they jumped at the chance. The institute's invitation to aid the Shuar tribe affected by the floods was twofold; this was a rare acceptance by a tribe that had little to do with outsiders and it would give them a look at artifacts that otherwise would be inaccessible to the field. Kathleen and Bill knew what a wonderful opportunity this was. Their concern was for Emily, who was in high school now and couldn't go with them so easily. It was only supposed to be a two-week excursion. They were going to go into the Amazon, recover the artifacts, and then allow the team members to work with the tribe's elders. Emily was sorry she could not go, but she was willing to stay with friends for the two weeks as long as she could keep in touch via Skype and texting. The first couple of days were fine – and communication between Emily and her family was great, but something happened that would change everything. Poachers thought the team was there to prevent them from their activities and attacked the group. Bill grabbed Kathleen and pushed her under a large hallowed tree trunk, but not before one of the men saw them. He was about to attack with his machete when a jaguar came out of nowhere and pounced on him.

In the end, the only members of the team that survived where Bill and Kathleen. What equipment they had was stolen by the poachers who got away. Lost in the Amazon, without any equipment, they made their way in what they hoped was the right direction. Three days later, they both collapsed onto the jungle floor; Bill infected with malaria and Kathleen with dengue fever. This is how the Shuar tribesmen found them and brought them back to the village. The shaman realized that the strangers were from the outside world, but decided that because they had survived the jaguar infested jungle, they must be sent by the spirits. The couple was set up in his tent and he tended them with herbs and special remedies that had been handed down to him through the ages.

Some of the bodies of the archaeological team were discovered a week later and all were presumed killed. The news was devastating to Emily and she was uprooted from the home she knew to stay with her only living relative, an aunt she had known only through stories. She was told that they would continue the search for her parents, but there was little hope that even if they had survived the poacher attack, that they would survive in the jaguar territory.

While her parents' lives hung in the balance overseen by the medicine man, Emily started her life over in South Dakota. "_Stupid profession_," is how her aunt conveyed her sympathies.

Kathleen was the first to regain consciousness. Slowly she put together the pieces of what happened. She thanked the tribe's leader, but told them she had to leave with her husband to find their daughter. It was impossible he told her in his native tongue, but she argued with him. She had been sent, he reasoned, to save his ancestors' artifacts and could not leave until that was done. Otherwise, he would cease treatment of her husband. Kathleen had no choice, but she wasn't giving in without a fight. She explained in pictures and hand movements that she had a daughter and that she had no way of reaching her now and was worried. He told her if she stayed and helped the village retrieve their sacred objects, he would see to it that her offspring was protected.

She prayed to her own God every night and day that Emily was being cared for and that somehow his magic would work in a world where there was little magic left.

Emily made the best of her situation, making friends and learning to stay away from her aunt. As the trouble increased for Emily, the shaman sensed it across the distance and began his search for another person to intervene. That is how he searched for Emily's _Arutam_ – her protector. The shaman called on his ancestors to help him find the Arutam in the outside world to protect the young girl. He ate the jungle plant that induced visions and allowed him to cross over in the dream world to see the protector. She was strong and very brave and he knew she was the right choice.

The trouble did not go away for Emily, so he called upon the animal spirits to provide Emily with a means of escape. He dreamt that she could go down a hole undetected and be safe at the same time that she discovered the entrance to the Warehouse. He sensed the trouble increasing and when the time was right, he called forth Emily's Arutam to protect her, and she did. He was amazed at the strength of the woman and believed she was possessed by an animal spirit. He decided that this Arutam had to come to his village – to bring those qualities to his tribe. He commanded it and made it so.

He was a good shaman and a great leader. He was convinced that what he was doing was for the good of the village. He knew that his enemies who killed the animals for their skins and the ones who chopped down the trees would be back and decided that what he wanted in exchange for letting the couple go – was the Arutam. He marked her with the fiercest animal they knew – the jaguar. He made her promise to return when they needed her, and for this he would help the white couple return to their offspring.

Kathleen doubted the medicine man's story when he told her, but refused to give up hope. Bill had recovered now and they worked with the tribesmen to recover the artifacts from the mudslide. When the work was done, they returned to the shaman's hut. He told them it was almost time for them to leave. Their daughter's protector was to return to him and if she agreed to stay, they could leave. His men would bring them to the river and give them safe passage to the place where they would be found.

The one thing that truly concerned the couple was that – they had never seen another outsider in all the time they were there.

* * *

Emily spent the day at school and looked forward to returning to the B&B. Gloria was there at dismissal to pick her up. She ran up the stairs to the bedroom and finished her homework so she could spend time with Helena when she got home from work. She wondered if they would ever let her back into the library again. As soon as the agents returned, Emily flew down the steps to greet them. She grabbed Helena the tightest and told her all about her day, without a pause between sentences. Myka's smile seemed permanent as she watched the pair talk and interact. How happy Helena seemed to her. Not just on the outside where her face glowed, but on the inside too, Myka felt. It was as if every cell in HG was renewed again – with happiness.

After dinner, Mrs. Frederic returned with rakhi bracelet. "Present this to him," she instructed Helena. "I do not wish you to go with her Agent Bering. I'm not sure that you could even if you tried," Mrs. Frederic said, thinking that the shaman might prevent her return. She was absolutely right about that. The liquid that the tribesmen sprinkled on Myka made it impossible for her to cross back. Helena put the bracelet on her wrist before she went to sleep that night.

"Myka, if they come for me, I promise I will come back. Do you hear me, Myka?" HG said as tears fell down Myka's face. "I will come back, I promise."

* * *

**Thank you for waiting ... **  
**And a very Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it. **


	15. The Power of Love

**Thanks for your patience with this next chapter. Hope it flows well (if not I'm blaming it on the turkey).  
As always, thank you for your comments and thoughts - I know it takes time and I appreciate them.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 15 The Power of Love**

"**It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live." J.K. Rowling**

* * *

As soon as it started, Myka sensed it. She had fallen asleep leaning on HG's shoulder, her hand pressed on her heart. It felt like a thud in Helena's chest – the pulmonary reaction to having yourself pulled to another place through a dream. Myka sat up and looked at Helena. She was going.

Mrs. Frederic worried about the effects of putting HG under yet again, and since she couldn't give that option to Myka twice, she decided that the rakhi bracelet would have to be enough. Myka kept her hand on Helena's heart and her other on her wrist and whispered, 'Take me with you Helena, take me with you," but this time it didn't work. The shaman had seen the effect the second visitor had on the _Arutam _and he did not want her to interfere. Helena was back in the jungle and walked in the direction of the village. Her fingers played with the string on her wrist and she felt the weight of the bag she now carried on her shoulder. She had come as prepared as she would ever be.

The shaman smiled when he saw her. "I have returned as promised," HG said. "I bring you a gift," she said, handing the bracelet to the man next to her who brought it over to the elder.

"The chief from your world is afraid I will harm you," he said in HG's head about her boss. He banged the stick with the boa constrictor on the ground and the fire in Helena's shoulder exploded causing her to fall to her knees. "She cannot be protected in my world, Arutam. Your elder has no power here," he explained and he threw the bracelet onto the fire. It exploded into flames. Helena stayed down, grimacing from the pain in her back. He waved the stick and the pain dissipated and HG fell back out of relief and sat there. "Make no mistake, Arutam, I _alone_ control your body," the shaman said, and it wasn't threatening, but his tone was definite.

"We made a deal," HG said. "I will give your men something to make them brave against your enemies and you will release the man and woman."

"Yes," he said.

"Get me the men who can throw spears the straightest," HG said standing up. The shaman said something to the man beside him and he brought Helena outside. He called for three young men who approached the strange woman, and that is when Helena trained the village to protect itself.

Myka thought this was taking a very long time, too long in fact. She kept pushing Helena's hair away from her face. She was perspiring and Myka knew this was different from the other times. She kept touching her – her hand moving from her heart to her head to her wrists and back to her heart - she could not stop touching her. "Please Helena, please," Myka said softly, and then she felt HG's heart beat wildly.

"I have shown your men how to defend your people," HG said to the shaman.

"And I have brought the white people to the river. They will journey down the water to the safe place where they will be found," her host said. Helena rose from her seat and nodded. She was ready to go home. "No Arutam. You will stay to make sure the men are ready," he said, and caught HG by surprise.

"No, I have shown them what to do. I must return to my world," HG said, but once again he pounded the cane.

Helena felt as if the animal on her back was clenching its teeth into her bone. She squeezed her eyes shut and they became moist from the hurt. She clenched her teeth and stood up with all her might. The shaman was impressed with her strength, but it only affirmed that his people needed her.

"You will stay Arutam," he said across the fire. "No!" Helena said, but he slammed the boa likeness down hard and sent her down to the ground in pain.

Myka could feel it – under Helena's skin –the pain resonated and she could sense the pull on Helena. "_He is trying to keep her, dammit_!" Myka grabbed HG's shoulders and held onto her, her mouth by her ear. "Helena, you promised, you promised," Myka said.

There was not a part of Helena that did not feel bathed in fire. She could feel the tug of the power and she was certain he could lift her over the flames if he wanted to. But Helena felt something inside – something that did not hurt – something that was good and wonderful, and Helena went there.

Myka closed her eyes and imagined the place she had visited once. "_You let go of her! She is mine_!" she yelled in her head. Helena could hear Myka's voice resonate in the hut. So could the shaman. Helena took the deepest breath she could, raised herself up, and stood there much to the shock of the tribal elder. This time she walked around the fire to face him.

"You may command my body shaman, but not my heart. A force more powerful than you has a hold of that, and I am returning to her," HG said.

Helena called out Myka's name. The elder slammed his snake covered shaft on the ground, but it was too late. She was gone. That is when the aged shaman learned about the entity more powerful than himself –the force that took the _Arutam_ from the village - the _Myka_.

* * *

Life came back into Helena's body with a jolt and she woke up in Myka's grip. "Helena? Helena? Are you okay?" Myka said looking at her friend. "Yes Myka, I am now," HG said. Myka grabbed her and pulled her up to her chest. Then Myka felt the oozing, the warm liquid on Helena's back. '_Oh God, she's bleeding.' _ Myka thought. She kept hugging Helena with her right arm and pulled her left hand out, certain she would see blood. Instead what she saw was black. Helena's tattoo was now a mass of dark ink running down her back. The shaman had released her.

Mrs. Frederic felt the tumultuous struggle and returned to the house. She already knew that the bracelet was a token, extra security. Helena's real protection would by lying next to her. Neither agent was surprised when she appeared in the doorway. "You have been released, Agent Wells?" the woman asked when she saw the liquid on Myka's hand. "Yes, thanks to Myka," Helena said slowly. Mrs. Frederic was very much relieved although she did not believe in showing it. She approached the bed and removed the bracelet from HG's wrist. "I will return this for safe keeping," she said matter-of-factly.

"We have to get ready for Emily's parents," Helena said. "They have released them."

Mrs. Frederic's concern about the spatial travel for Helena was well founded. Without the benefit of the trance, the trip wreaked havoc on HG. There wasn't a part of her that didn't feel fatigued. She surrendered to the much-needed sleep, but only after Myka promised to be there when she awoke.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic contacted the authorities and within hours, they found the Andrews' safe and sound. The 3,939 miles that separated them from their daughter seemed to take forever, even though it was mere hours in the military plane. Mrs. Frederic informed the agents and Gloria of the news.

"How is HG?" they all asked, but it was Gloria who was out of her seat and gone before they heard the answer. She knocked on the bedroom door, entered when Myka said to come in and went to her side. "Let me help you clean that up," Gloria said without asking what it was. She soaked the facecloth in warm water and soap and gently wiped the stain off HG's back. As a nurse, she knew the signs the body showed after trauma, and that is what she saw when she looked down at her dear friend. Gloria chastised herself silently for giving Helena a hard time over the tattoo. '_Of course she would never do something like that, you old fool,_' Gloria muttered as she got out new pajamas and sheets. She deftly changed Helena and the bed without ever disturbing the sleeping Brit. She forced Myka to freshen up and eat, but only because Leena brought up the food. Leena was relieved to see Helena's aura was back in full bloom.

"She needs rest," was the extent of Gloria's medical opinion because she knew she could not add to what Myka already knew – Helena had been through hell. Myka resumed her position next to HG to watch over her.

"I'll be back soon," Gloria said and opened the door. Greeting her on the other said was Emily, who had been standing there the whole time. "I want to see her," she said to the nurse who was all too familiar with that particular brand of stubbornness. Gloria turned to look at Myka and then opened the door to let Emily in. The youth approached the bed and gazed down at a sleeping Helena. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked Myka trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Yes, Emily. She's just very tired," Myka said hoping she didn't need to explain more. Emily touched Helena's arm.

"She's my hero," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Myka reached over and touched the young girl's hand, but her eyes were on Helena. "Mine too, Emily. Mine, too."

* * *

Emily refused to go to school that day in spite of Mrs. Frederic's stern face when she suggested there was nothing Emily could do by staying home.

"Kinda reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" Gloria said to the Sage who almost smiled at the suggestion.

Emily wouldn't let Leena bring anything to the room, insisting that she be allowed to bring it up. She would linger as long as she could and then return downstairs where she would badger Gloria with medical questions.

"Well how long does it usually take a person to recover from something like this?" she asked Gloria.

"Are we talking about regular folk or Agent Wells?" Gloria smiled, hugging the girl. "I have seen that woman do impossible things, so don't you worry about her. She's gonna come through just fine," Gloria assured the youth.

"I'm going to be like her when I grow up," Emily said to the nurse.

"Darlin, you're already on your way," Gloria smiled.

* * *

It took most of the day for Helena to regain her strength, but when she opened her eyes, there was Myka – her favorite sight in the world – waiting for her.

"Have I kept you in here all day?" HG asked as she noticed the sun was setting.

"No, I wanted to be here," Myka smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I see you, Myka Bering," HG said, taking stock of her physical and emotional status. "Where is Emily?"

"She's been Gloria's shadow all day," Myka said.

"Have we told them?" HG asked.

"Mrs. Frederic has told everyone but does not want to say anything to Emily until her parents are near. I think you should tell her, Helena," Myka suggested.

Myka helped HG get up and they both went downstairs. It warmed Myka's heart to see how the others were all so relieved to see that HG was okay. Claudia fought back tears and Pete was serious when he said how happy he was that she was okay. Emily came charging into the room when she heard HG's voice and stopped short of knocking the woman down. "Thank you, thank you for being okay," she said to HG as she held onto her. Everyone took this as their cue to give Helena and Emily some time alone.

* * *

"I was so worried Helena that I couldn't even go to school," Emily said sitting next to HG on the couch.

"Couldn't or wouldn't," HG asked and Emily blushed. "OK wouldn't but I had to make sure you were okay. I'll go tomorrow and then when I get out, maybe I can come straight to the Warehouse and watch you work," Emily suggested.

"Oh I don't think you'll be able to do that," Helena said and panic setoff in Emily's chest.

"I'm not allowed back?" Emily asked worried.

"Oh no, I'm sure Mrs. Frederic will allow you to come back whenever you want. I'll see to that," HG promised.

"Then I will come tomorrow," Emily said much relieved that she wasn't' going to be banned.

"Emily," HG said, taking her hands, "… the things that have been going on with us – the dreams, the connection – have all been driven by a force outside of us. Something drew me to that school the day you needed me," HG said.

"Is it the mugwort? My mother got it when she worked on the Sioux reservation. It's supposed to ward off evil spirits," Emily explained.

"No, I don't think it was that, Emily. It was something more powerful than that," HG said.

"What was it then, Helena?" the teenager asked.

"A mother's love, Emily," HG said squeezing her hands. "Your mother's."

Emily broke down in tears, HG's words ripping open the longing, and missing that resided in her heart. The doorbell rang and HG knew who it was. "Emily," the Brit said, pulling Emily's face up, "Nothing can ever separate a parent from their child. Not time nor space nor distance. You are always connected in here with those that you truly love and who truly love you back," HG said touching Emily's heart. "Remember that, Emily."

Not many people had consoled Emily about her loss so eloquently before. She buried her face in Helena's lap.

"Emily?" she heard a woman's voice and looked up to see it was not Helena. HG nodded her head in the direction of the door and Emily looked around. It was hard for Emily to believe what she was seeing; there in the doorway were her parents. They ran to her as she ran to them and they grabbed her and held onto to her, kissing her face and head and hands- anything to make sure it was real.

Helena smiled at the wonder of that moment and swallowed hard. She knew the rarity of getting someone back that was lost to you. She got up to quietly slip out of the room to allow them time to take in what was happening. Kathleen Andrews caught sight of the woman they told them was responsible for their rescue. "Agent Wells?" she asked and walked over to HG. "Mommy, this is Helena. She rescued me," Emily said and pulled HG by the hand.

"I don't know how to thank you. They told me that you negotiated our release. We can never repay you," Kathleen said pulling Helena into her.

"Thank you for taking care of Emily," Bill Andrews said, shaking HG's hand.

The officials told the Andrews couple that a federal agent had been in contact with the shaman of the tribe. She had single-handedly negotiated the terms of their release. This same agent had also rescued their daughter from the domestic situation at home. Kathleen was informed that her sister had been sent to rehab for drug and alcohol addiction. The mother shuddered to think of the nightmare her daughter had to endure while they were missing.

Emily would not let go of her mother's hand, for fear she would wake up and find out it was a dream. And she would also not let go of Helena's hand. The Andrews stayed until Emily agreed it was okay to leave but only after she had gotten permission from Mrs. Frederic to return to the Warehouse the next day.

Kathleen approached Helena again before she left. "I prayed night and day that God would protect her, Agent Wells. You were the answer to those prayers."

"Yes, sometimes they are answered," Helena said. Only Myka saw the hurt behind the smile that Helena forced on her face.

* * *

**You guys are terrific at letting me know if the chapters work so I look forward to **  
**hearing your comments. It's coming to an end - anything I need to include? **


	16. Dreams Do Come True

**Chapter 16 Dreams Do Come True**

**"Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die – Life is a broken winged bird, that cannot fly." Langston Hughes**

* * *

In what was one of the longest goodbyes the team had experienced, Emily walked slowly to the car holding HG's hand. The night was surreal – her parents alive and back with her. It was the very thing she wished for the most in life, and here it was. Yet there was Helena – the woman who seemed larger than life to the youth. She was the bravest person Emily knew. The teenager had read her share of fantasies about champions who saved the day – but she never expected to meet one, to be rescued by one. There was so much about what happened that Emily did not understand, but she understood that she had made a friend for life in HG Wells.

"I will see you tomorrow," was the only way she could think of saying goodnight to Helena.

"I will be there to greet you," HG said and wondered how Mrs. Frederic had explained that little detail to Emily's parents.

"I want you to have this, to protect you," Emily said, pressing the small angel into HG's hard.

"Thank you, Emily. I will treasure it," HG said, choking back tears and hugging her. Myka walked Emily to the car.

"Helena is my hero," Emily said looking back at HG.

"Mine, too," Myka said softly.

* * *

The entire team stood outside waving until the car was out of sight.

"So here's what I don't get," Pete said as they made their way back to the house. "Was it the mugwort that Emily's mother gave her or the dream catcher earrings that caused HG to be in our dreams or the Amazon guy?" he asked.

"I would like to point out, Mr. Lattimer, that I was never in your dreams because of any magic. I appeared in them because you wished it," HG said confidently.

"Really? Ya think? Nah," Pete said, but the wrinkles on his forehead gave away his uncertainty.

"Maybe it was the shaman all along? You know, messing with our dreams," Artie said, as they all reentered the house.

"I really don't think so, Artie," Leena said. "I think we were all using HG to represent something in each of our dreams." The smile on HG's face bordered on smug.

"Oh no shortage of ego there," Pete said and received a nice shot to the arm. "Please HG! Learn to hit like a girl," he begged rubbing his arm.

Leena's theory didn't sit too well with Artie who had spent some time discussing his erotic dream with Vanessa in detail because she was certain it would be better for them to get it out in the open. Leena was so sure in her assessment because she had given a great deal of thought to her own dream of HG. After Claudia reported that she stopped dreaming about HG, Leena followed suit and her dreams ceased as well. She believed what was happening was in all of their own control – they were using HG.

"Those dreams seemed so real, but you weren't really there?" Pete asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," HG said, still enjoying the theme of her being the center of attention. She couldn't help it; it was innate in the Brit.

Mrs. Frederic listened politely, but knew that what happened with Myka was not as easily explained.

"Good job, Agents Bering and Wells," the Sage said to the partners.

"Hey, Mrs. F – how are you going to explain the Warehouse to Emily's parents?" Pete asked about their newly approved visitor.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that, Agent Lattimer. I explained a little about what it is that we do at the Warehouse to the Andrews couple," she explained much to everyone's surprise. "Well, I thought I should after asking them to head up our archeological efforts to uncover Warehouse 12 next summer," she continued.

Everyone's eyes turned to Helena. "I ….well, yes that is an excellent ….idea," HG stammered.

"Not until next summer, Agent Wells so you have time to train our future agent," the Sage said to HG.

The group adjoined into the dining room where Leena had put out the array of desserts to take their minds off of their long day. That is when Myka turned to Gloria Brown.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" Myka asked the beloved nurse.

"Well I was going to head back. Do you think Helena still needs me?" she asked Myka.

"No, I think she's fine – physically," Myka said out of earshot. "Gloria, this has been very hard for Helena with Emily– on so many levels, and I just don't think it will help if she has to say goodbye to you, too," Myka explained, and she didn't need to say another word. Gloria winked and Myka knew she got it.

"Should Myka and I give you a ride back?" HG asked Gloria when she joined them at the table.

"Now, you won't be getting rid of me that quickly. I want to check on you in the morning," Gloria said and the charade began.

"Oh bloody hell, woman. The way you hover over me, you think I was the child in the house. And another thing, did you really think I, of all people, would get a tattoo?" Helena said with her hands on her hips.

Reprimanding the nurse was part of Helena's routine which she performed instead of just saying how glad she was that she was staying.

"I mean, do you know me at all?" HG asked getting to her real concern.

Gloria smiled broadly and glanced over at Myka. "There's so much to know, but I am learning something new each and every time I'm here," the nurse said seriously, but her eyes held her laugh.

* * *

They sat around the dining room table laughing at Pete's antics of playing with the dessert before devouring it. When the doorbell rang shortly afterwards, Leena went to answer it. HG secretly hoped it was Emily coming back, but could hear only a woman's voice. Several minutes later, Leena reappeared in the doorway.

"Uhm, Pete could you give someone a ride into Sioux Falls tonight?" she asked. Pete was the first to offer to help a stranger, but Sioux Falls was a three hour drive. "What?" he asked. "There is a woman whose car broke down and she's got to get to Sioux Falls by ten tonight," Leena explained. Pete thought it was a joke. No one went to Sioux Falls at night. "They pull the sidewalks in after seven. What could she possibly have to do in Sioux Falls at that hour?" Pete asked, but if Leena was asking then he was going to do it.

"Just another damsel in distress, eh?" he asked Leena - pushing out his chest. "Don't wait up for me kids," Pete said.

Leena was smiling so broadly that Pete swore it might be a joke, but there was the woman standing by the door. "This is Pete Lattimer," Leena said to the dark-haired woman dressed in a long cream-colored coat and matching boots. Pete stopped dead in his tracks. "Mr. Lattimer, your friend offered your services. I do hope it is not too big an imposition," the stunning woman said, all but batting her eyelashes. She had Pete at "_Mr_."

Leena smiled as Pete stood there with his mouth agape. "Sure, sure I don't mind," he said extending his hand. "Pete Lattimer at your service," he reintroduced himself. "Mr. Lattimer, I really do appreciate this. My car broke down and my driver has to stay with it until the towing company comes and I have to be in Sioux Falls for a very special appointment," she smiled and looked down at her hand. Pete had not let go. His eyes followed hers. "Oh! Sorry," he said, releasing her. "You are who I think you are, right, Ms….?" Pete said to the actress. "Call me Olivia," she said as Pete walked her out.

Pete was going to be in the car with Olivia Wilde for three hours. _Dreams do come true_, he thought.

Leena noticed the young man on the porch. He exchanged a few words with his boss and Leena heard him say that the towing company would not be there for a couple of hours. Leena immediately offered for him to come inside, and given the cold night, he gratefully accepted. He was tall, dark, and very good-looking. Leena brought him into the dining room and explained he was waiting for the towing company for his employer's car. They all smiled but could easily see the '_please make yourselves scarce'_ look on Leena's face.

"I really must be going," Mrs. Frederic said, and they all followed her lead and walked into the hallway, leaving Leena alone with the young man.

* * *

"Well is there any chance _all_ of you will be back at the Warehouse tomorrow to actually do work?" Artie asked making sure they got his drift.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Claudia said and then realized Mrs. Frederic was still there. "Cause that would be … uhm…. Really uncomfortable. Good night," she yelled as she made her way up the stairs.

"And Agent Wells, do you think it would be possible to finish those three new Teslas you promised me weeks ago now that you're done dream walking," he grumbled as he left.

"_Three_ new Teslas, Agent Wells?" Mrs. Frederic asked. "That's very enterprising of you. And will you have all _three_ of them tomorrow?"

Myka looked at Helena who was surprisingly incoherent in her response. "Well, er … there might … you know…be a rather small… delay," HG said and her boss simply stared at her.

"Well, let's see what you can about that, Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Of course," Helena replied. Myka started up the stairs with Helena behind her when suddenly HG stopped. "I'll be right there darling," she said as she descended and opened the front door.

"Mrs. Frederic, I believe this belongs to you," Helena said smiling ever so devilishly.

She placed the small object in her boss' hand and returned inside. Mrs. Frederic looked down to see the small black disc – that had been in her camera the night she tried to record her dream. A smile crept across the woman's face. She did enjoy how the brilliant HG Wells tried to challenge her from time to time. It kept her on her toes.

* * *

Helena went upstairs to Myka's room. "Well I dare say, we shall all get a good night's sleep tonight," HG said.

"Helena, if you weren't really in the other's dreams, how was I dreaming about what would happen?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Well darling, we are so connected that I think you sensed what was going on even before I knew it. You're very empathic, you know," HG said and Myka blushed at her compliment.

"What do think was at the heart of all of this?" Myka asked propped up on her elbow on the bed.

"I think the spirit is a powerful thing Myka. I believe the shaman has a gift. I'm not sure how he did what he did, but I do think Emily's parent's love was the real force here."

Helena removed her sweater and sat on the bed. Myka ran her fingers over HG's bare shoulder. "I kinda liked the tattoo, it was sexy," Myka said. "It fit you in a way."

"Oh really? You do know the jaguar is fierce, do you not?" HG asked pushing Myka down off her elbow and lying next to her.

"I'm not afraid," Myka said, maneuvering her body on top.

"And it is very territorial," HG added, grabbing Myka's hands.

"It's just a big pussy cat," Myka said, straddling her friend.

"No it's ferocious," HG said losing her words as Myka smothered her mouth in kisses.

"Oh I'm counting on that," Myka whispered in HG's ear.

"Should I get another tattoo?" HG gasped as Myka made a trail of kisses on her.

"Oh yes, I think one here and one there," Myka said allowing her tongue to show exactly where she meant on Helena.

"There?" Helena asked in disbelief at the sensitive place.

"Well, maybe not there," Myka agreed.

"And Helena?" Myka said as she busied her hands in fully undressing HG.

"Yes darling," HG asked almost inaudibly as Myka took control of her body.

"Please do not scream and make your nurse come running in here again," Myka smiled reminding Helena that the poor woman thought she was under attack last time and barged in on the pair.

"But it's not my fault! You make me lose all control and yell out passionately, darling," HG reminded Myka.

"You better hold onto this then," Myka said throwing a pillow over Helena's head just before the screams began.

* * *

**A short epilogue and then we're done. Anything I need to explain before we end?  
I do so appreciate your attention to this story.  
**


	17. It Takes A Village

**Thank you to Mini Reyes who inspired this story about dreams.  
Thank you to rancoroftheheart who in spite of writing her own stories, found time to advise me on the archeological plot line.  
Thanks to PolarDawn and his infinite patience.  
Thanks to kloperslegend who was spot on when the plot line went askew.  
And to Xenite for her insights and forgiveness over that scene with Artie and HG. She'll never get over it.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue It Takes a Village **

"**The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

Helena had the most restful night she had in a long time, and not just because of the blissful sendoff she received. Myka slept well too, as did the rest of the house. Pete had returned very late, but they could all hear him whistling – a sure sign of Lattimer happiness. Claudia was on Facebook with Emily until the child had friended all of them. "_Remember, HG doesn't really remember she has one_," she told Emily, who put that on her list of things to take care of. They were all a little surprised to see the rumpled sheets on the couch and then the sound of the driver's voice in the kitchen with Leena.

"Oh!" he said when he entered the room to four pairs of questioning eyes on him. "Ms. Wilde get to Sioux Falls okay?" he asked Pete. Pete took a deep breath, tucking his fingers in his belt loops and said; "Your boss was in very good hands last night. Very- good- hands." All four of his female friends moaned in unison. Leena walked the guest out to the front porch where the repaired car was waiting. An exchange of goodbyes, ending in the sweetest kiss and a promise to call soon - made her day.

"Well it would seem that love is in the air today," Gloria said smiling as she came into the dining room holding onto Leena's arm. _God the woman was a hopeless romantic_. "The pillow was not very effective," she whispered in Myka's ear as she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Myka to turn red on her own.

"What? What did she say to you?" Helena said, feigning annoyance. Gloria was leaving after breakfast and this was Helena's way of dealing with it. _How ridiculous to be bothered every time this woman leaves_, HG chastised herself silently. Instinctively, Myka put her hand on HG's leg and patted it as if to tell her it was ok to feel any way she wanted.

"I know you were looking forward to getting rid of me today Helena, but you've been exposed to a possible artifact or worse, and Warehouse protocol states that I must come back to check on you later this week," Gloria said, winking at Myka.

"If you must," Helena said and Myka caught the slightest smile of satisfaction before HG pretended to be disinterested.

The four agents made their way over to the Warehouse where Artie was ready and waiting with the long list of inventory items that needed cataloguing. The storm damage had postponed their second visit of "Career Day" at the High School, but they were scheduled to return next time they had it.

"Agent Wells, I know how much you personally enjoy inventory, but if you could tear yourself away for today and continue working on the _three_ new Teslas, I would appreciate it," Artie said.

"You've been working on them for weeks, Helena," Myka said as they made their way downstairs. "I thought you were almost done." Myka couldn't help but notice that her statement seemed to make HG a little nervous.

"Yes well, …er….uhm….," HG hesitated.

"Er? Uhm?" Myka said, placing her hands on her hips. "From the mouth of the great HG Wells? I don't think so. I think something is afoot here," Myka teased, placing an imaginary pipe to her mouth. "It would seem to me that the inability to form coherent or even complete sentences tells us that Ms. Wells is not telling the truth," Myka said, pacing back and forth now.

"First of all," HG said in her thickest accent, "….Sherlock Holmes nether talked nor walked like that. Second of all, the mere inability to form a complete sentence even from the most intelligent minds, could simply be due to a lack of sleep let's say, or being distracted, or unable to focus," HG tried.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Myka interrupted her.

"Pardon?" HG asked annoyed.

"Distracted and unable to focus? Aren't they the same thing?" Myka questioned. The whole thing was throwing the Brit off.

"Don't you have inventory work to attend to?" HG asked attempting to leave.

"No, I believe that Ms. Wells did something with the three Teslas that she had completed, and does not wish to share that particular information with us at the moment," Myka said in her faux Sherlock Holmes British accent. Helena stopped and turned to face her teasing friend.

"I don't know which I am troubled by more, Myka Bering - your insult to my character, or your defilement of my native diction. I believe I speak for all of Britain, and that includes the Queen, when I insist that you never do that again," HG said taking her leave while she could.

Myka smiled, very pleased with herself. It wasn't often that one got to throw the great HG Wells off her game, and it was no small victory when you did.

Artie was the one who complained the most about having the afternoon visitor, but at precisely two thirty, he disappeared. The smell of chocolate chip cookies wavered through the office and HG shook her head smiling at the kind gesture.

At exactly three fifteen, as Emily's feet gently touched the bottom of the chimney, there stood Helena as promised.

"I was afraid it might all be a dream," the girl said as she squeezed Helena hello.

Helena walked down the aisles with her guest explaining the different sections of the Warehouse. By the end of their trek back to the office, Emily was unconsciously walking just like HG, with her hands behind her back. "This is so cool," is how Emily summed it up.

Artie couldn't help the smile of his face as he offered his home-baked cookies to the girl. "These are really good," she said. "You should sell them," she suggested.

"Yeah, like when mini HG here joins us, you might want to consider other careers, " Claudia chimed in.

"Oh Helena, I got my creative writing paper back and I got an 89!" Emily said excited. Myka smiled warmly, but Helena was more alarmed than pleased.

"Pardon me? An '_89_'?" she asked as Emily took out the paper that HG had guided her in writing. HG practically grabbed it from the youth's hands. "Sorry love," she said as she looked at the red markings on the paper and focused in on the remark written next to the paragraph she had guided Emily on. "_Poor facility of language_?" the Brit asked outraged? "Since when do the Americans know anything about _facility of language_? They've been butchering it for centuries now! Oh, no offense," HG said turning to Emily.

"She takes creative writing very seriously," Myka said leaning over to a stunned Emily.

"A bit of an obsession really," Claudia said in her exaggerated British accent. She halted in mid chew when Helena turned to glare at her.

"I do not understand what it is with all of you that you feel compelled, I think from birth, to expose us to the worst possible imitations of the British way of speaking! Do you all scribble lines on paper because you adore Picasso? I don't think so!" HG said exasperated. Her rant brought a round of "Sorry, HG" as her fellow agents apologized. It was clear to Emily who really was in charge here. And if there was any doubt…..

"Myka, let's go," HG said, grabbing her coat.

"Where are we going Helena? We're in the middle of inventory and you have yet to produce three…," Myka tried to point out.

"We're going to speak to this teacher!" HG said, shaking the paper in her hand. "Poor facility of language! The nerve!" she ranted.

"Helena, I think we should ask Emily if she wants you to intervene on her behalf," Myka whispered to HG.

"What? Oh, yes okay then. Do you wish me to go to school now and instruct this teacher on the error of her ways or do you wish me to be complicit in allowing the education of America's future generations to fall by the wayside?" Helena asked all in one long breath.

Everyone expected that Emily would be confused or intimidated or both, but instead they heard her say slowly; "I would like to speak to Miss Wells myself tomorrow and ask her why I got some points off."

"Wait, your teacher's name is Wells?" Pete asked, laughing at the coincidence.

"Yes, she says she's a descendant of the great HG Wells, but none of us believe her," Emily said, taking another bite of a delicious cookie.

Myka bit her lip hard as she watched Helena's eyes grow wide in disbelief. She put her hand on HG's arm to stop her from leaving. Helena conceded, but was not happy about it.

"We will pay that woman a visit Myka, if it's the last thing I do," HG said under her breath as she removed her jacket.

Emily smiled as she watched Myka calm her hero. She stared through the picture window in the office watching Helena descend the stairs muttering 'bloody hell, poor facility of language, descendent of HG Wells, we'll just see about that!"

"Helena said I should finish my homework and then I can go watch her work," Emily announced.

"Well, that will be a first. I might want to see that myself," Artie said forgetting who was in the room. "Sorry," he added.

"I know you like her," Emily said - because like most children, she possessed a keen sense of people. "I hope I'm just like her when I grow up," she added looking out at her hero downstairs.

All eyes turned to Artie who was about to say something about his retirement if that happens, but thought better of it.

An hour later when the homework was done, Emily shot down the stair to be by Helena's side. "What do these do exactly?" she asked HG as she worked on the taser. "These stop someone right in their tracks," HG said. "Kinda like you do when you give people that look," Emily said and copied HG when she gave people '_the eye'_. Helena broke out in a laugh at the girl's imitation.

Emily watched Helena work on the Tesla's and handed her the tools when she asked for them. Both lost track of time, and it was after dark when Myka came in to see them.

"It's dark out, we'll have to drive you home," Helena said to Emily.

"No, it's ok. My bike is on the roof and I know my way through the woods," Emily replied.

"Not at this hour, young lady," HG retorted. "Myka and I will ….," she started, but was interrupted.

"Helena, really, it's okay. I can take my bike and ride on the side road….," but now the teenager was interrupted.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you to ride in the dark on the side roads. Absurd. No, Myka and I will….," HG said emphatically.

"My bike is on the roof and I need it to get to school tomorrow," Emily pointed out and now HG was frustrated.

Myka pursed her lips as she watched the exchange. It was a rare glimpse of Helena dealing with someone as stubborn as herself.

"OK, you go up the chimney and get your bike and we will meet you behind the Warehouse with the van and take your bike and you home," HG said decisively.

"OK," Emily relented, "But it really doesn't make sense," she added as she entered the chimney.

"It makes perfect sense," HG argued.

"Not to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Emily said as she shot up the chute and got the last word. Helena turned on her heel to face Myka who was biting her cheek now not to laugh.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you Myka Bering?" Helena asked because the laugh was exploding on Myka's face.

"What? You dealing with yourself? HG coming face to face with a mini HG? Nah, I'm not enjoying this at all," Myka lied and burst into a laugh. Myka drew the Brit's glare, but it was too late. She was too amused and impervious to the look.

They drove to the back of the Warehouse and picked up their passenger and bike. Then they drove to the house the Andrews family was renting. Kathleen Andrews was waiting on the porch for her daughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy," Kathleen said to Myka as they listened to Emily laughing with HG.

"The same could be said about Helena," Myka added.

"Have you ever heard the African proverb; _It takes a village to raise a child_, Agent Bering?" Kathleen asked, as she gazed out at her daughter.

"Actually, Nurse Brown says it all the time," Myka shared, smiling because it was always in reference to Helena. They watched as HG and Emily approached them.

"No it's fine, Helena. I'll talk to the teacher and ask her about the grade," Emily was saying.

"Because I simply do not understand how you can grade something that is grounded in creativity. Call it something else if you're going to use harsh grading," HG argued.

"OK, I'll tell Miss Wells your thoughts," Emily said.

"That's another thing…," HG was about to go off on, but Myka grabbed her arm. "Say good night Helena," Myka said, as they waved and got back into the car.

"_Poor __facility of language_, Myka. Really!" HG all but whined, unable to let go of the comment the teacher had written on the paper next to the part that HG had all but written with Emily.

"I know sweetie, I know," Myka said sympathetically, as they drove off.

"We are visiting that woman," HG huffed. "Descendent of HG Wells my…,"

**Ten miles away:**

"OK if everyone would take their seat, we'll begin our first class on 'How to Get Your Real Estate License'," the young woman said. "Now if you would introduce yourselves and tell us why you're here," she said and pointed to the woman in the front seat.

"Hello, my name is Maria Aviara, and I'm looking to make a career change," the middle-aged woman said smiling at the class.

**Twenty miles away:**

"Dr. Kerns, how is Denise Williams doing in her treatment?" Dr. Calder inquired on the phone.

"She's responding well, and seems to be less agitated now that the nightmares have ceased," he reported to the Warehouse doctor.

**Three thousand nine hundred and thirty nine miles away: **

The poachers approached the Shuar village certain that they could easily overthrow the meager resistance. They approached the opening carefully, watching for any tribesmen who possessed blow darts. They were many in number, and when they saw one village warrior approach them holding only a spear, they laughed. How naïve these people were to believe the spirits of the jungle were enough to protect them.

The poacher leader, who laughed the hardest, signaled for one of his henchman to aim his gun at the slender man who stood between them and the village. The tribesman, marked in red paint to designate battle, raised the shiny object and aimed back, as did the two other men who appeared from behind the trees. Before the poachers could pull a trigger, three strands of powerful electricity joined at a focal point and blasted the men off their feet. The metal of the guns was instantly hot - too hot to touch, and the intruders were now unarmed.

The authorities were not far behind and approached the group of two dozen men, all of whom had their hands up in the air. Although very grateful to the Shuar tribesmen, they never understood how they got the poachers to surrender using only their spears. As the three warriors walked back to their village, the brand new 'fire guns' that the _Arutam_ had brought them, hung safely from their makeshift belts.

She had indeed shown the village how to protect itself. With a little help.

* * *

**As always, I thank all of you who read along. I hope it ended in a pleasing way for you.**  
**I appreciate all of the comments and questions that you posted and welcome them all - no matter what the content or when you post them.**  
**It's the only way we become better at doing this - so I thank you for taking the time.**


End file.
